


Taking you to my dreams and your constellations

by pinkhideko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhideko/pseuds/pinkhideko
Summary: Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se conocen desde hace años, cuando el rubio le salvó de unos niños que le pegaban. Desde entonces, no se han separado.Yamaguchi, tras tener un sueño recordatorio de ese momento, se levanta como cualquier otro día. O eso creía él. Durante la clase, Tsukishima le tira una nota donde le pide un favor. Que se haga pasar por su novio para que una chica de clase le deje en paz. Todo esto dará lugar a un acercamiento entre ambos, lo que creará dudas sobre sus sentimientos respecto al otro.





	1. Recuerdos y un principio

— Eh, oye, dejadle en paz, mocosos.

 

Los cuatro niños que están pegándome y metiéndose conmigo, se detienen y se vuelven para ver quien les increpa. Puedo notar como éstos se cagan encima de miedo por ver a un niño que les saca cuatro cabezas a todos ellos.

 

— ¿Q-qué dices tú? ¿Quieres pelea idiota? — contesta uno de ellos, alarmando a los demás y le sostienen para que no se meta contra aquel chico jirafa.

— Ah, ¿quieres probar? — el gigante se acerca a donde están, dando dos pasos decididos y calmados y saca las manos lentamente de sus bolsillos. — ¿Quién será el primero? —pregunta, observándolos uno a uno. Sin embargo, todos comienzan a gritar asustados y se van corriendo, huyendo del lugar, dejándome tirado en el suelo.

 

Me llevo mi mano a la mejilla y me la acaricio, esperando que el dolor se alivie un poco, mientras espero a que el chico se acerque a mí para ayudarme. Sin embargo, sigue su camino, con su bolsa a la espalda.

 

— Eh, ¡espera! — grito, levantándome a duras penas, magullado del suelo. Simplemente quiero darle las gracias por ayudarme, pero el chico ya se ha ido para entonces.

* * *

El despertador comienza a sonar de forma atronadora, martirizando mis oídos. Suelto un gemido de inconformidad y estiro uno de mis brazos para apagarlo, para posteriormente llevármelo a la cara. Mis párpados se notan todavía pesados y me obligo a abrirlos. Uf, no puedo creer lo que he soñado. Otra vez. Puedo notar como me ruborizo, volviéndolo a recordar. Y pensar que mi salvador de ese día, es ahora mi mejor amigo. A veces pensaba como puede confiar en mí, incluso hablarme. ¡A mí! ¡Que soy un pringado! De verdad que no puedo entenderlo.

Salgo de mi casa, con el uniforme puesto y la mochila al hombro y cierro tras de mí, mientras una voz familiar me saluda.

 

— Hola, Tsukki. — contesto sonriendo, antes de darme la vuelta, y aligero el paso hasta la farola donde está apoyado.

 

Al igual que cuando éramos pequeños, él seguía siendo el más alto de la clase. Afortunadamente, tampoco me había quedado muy atrás, aunque comparado con Tsukki parezco de un tamaño normal. Comenzamos a hablar de temas intrascendentes e irrelevantes, la película de la noche anterior, si habíamos hecho las tareas, el juego que me había comprado la semana pasada…

Hasta que nuestra conversación es interrumpida al llegar al instituto, al encontrarnos con Hinata en la entrada que va montado sobre su vieja bici de siempre. Una de las cosas que me sorprenden de él es que llegue tan normal, sin que se le salga el corazón por la boca después de pedalear media hora llena de cuestas. A mí me pasaría.

 

— ¡Hola, Hinata! — digo entusiasmado y me acerco a él, dejando a Tsukki en un segundo plano. — ¿Hoy has llegado más tarde de lo normal, no? Siempre llegas más temprano…

— Ah…s-sí… me quedé dormido... — entrecierra los ojos y sonríe avergonzado, tras responder.

— Oh, vaya, si es el llaverito de Karasuno. — Tsukki apoya su brazo en mis hombros y le lanza una mirada divertida a Hinata, sabiendo que sus palabras le van a molestar.

— ¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡No todos tenemos la suerte de ser tan altos como la Torre de Tokio! — replica, tal y como esperaba, y empiezo a reír.

— Ay, Tsukki, déjale en paz, anda. — digo, con la esperanza de calmar las aguas y sigo al rubio que ha empezado a echar a andar hacia el interior sin mí. — ¡Nos vemos luego, Hinata!

 

Últimamente las clases se me pasan rapidísimo porque he cogido la costumbre de mirar por la ventana y observar lo que pasa afuera de estas cuatro paredes. Algo toca mi hombro y cae sobre mi cuaderno, que estaba abierto en los apuntes de inglés. Es una nota. La cojo y le doy un par de vueltas, contrariado y sorprendido, y miro a mi alrededor para ver alguna cara delatora que me deje adivinar de quien puede ser. Observo que Tsukki, dos pupitres detrás de mí de la fila contigua, me mira. Tiene la cara apoyada sobre su mano, por lo que solo puedo ver sus ojos clavados en mí. Hace un gesto leve con las cejas, dándome a entender que lea la nota. Inconscientemente, enarco una ceja y asiento levemente, volviendo mi cuerpo hacia mi mesa. Desenrollo la nota, que tampoco es muy grande, y al leer lo que hay en su interior, me saca un gritito de incredulidad, obteniendo una bronca del profesor por hacer ruido en mitad de la clase e interrumpirle. Mi mirada se clava en mi cuaderno y me inclino varias veces para disculparme, mientras noto como mi cara se vuelve más y más roja. Maldito Tsukki, ¡todo esto es tu culpa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme esto por papel? Hago una bola con la nota y la guardo disimuladamente en mi bolsillo derecho, mientras desvio disimuladamente mi mirada hacia el rubio. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y el pulso se me acelera de repente, mientras vuelvo la vista a la pizarra. Apenas puedo escuchar al profesor y empiezo a sudar, incluso más que cuando practicamos volleyball en el gimnasio. Desplazo la silla con estruendo y me levanto de ella, alzando la mano para llamar la atención del profesor.

 

— P-perdone, necesito ir a la enfermería. — digo, mientras me apresuro a salir de la clase sin escuchar la respuesta del profesor. Seguramente me caiga una buena, pero necesito estar solo en esos momentos. Solo sin Tsukki.

 

Llego a la enfermería, rezando que no haya nadie, y con suerte está vacío. Le indico a la enfermera que me voy a echar un rato, porque me duele la cabeza y voy hacia la cama que está más cerca de la ventana, tumbándome en ella. Los pensamientos se deslizan por mi mente, aumentando mi calor corporal. ¿Por qué me he puesto tan nervioso? En la nota lo explica bien, no es que me lo esté pidiendo en serio. Pero, aun así, ¿por qué parece que mi corazón se va a salir? Tampoco era necesario que me mirase de esa forma, nunca lo había hecho… parecía hasta avergonzado. ¿Tsukki? ¿Avergonzado? ¿Pero en qué narices estoy pensando? Seguro que estoy así, porque he soñado esta noche con él sobre el día que nos conocimos hace años y estoy sugestionado. Llevamos tantos años juntos, uno al lado del otro. Si comencé a jugar volleyball fue gracias a él y su hermano, que me contagiaron con su emoción y porque quería pasar tiempo con Tsukki, ya que me divertía. Aunque en los últimos años, tras descubrir que su hermano no era titular en Karasuno, comencé a notar que Tsukki no se encontraba igual de entusiasmado. Con suerte en el primer año de instituto, todo el equipo junto con Kuroo y Bokuto, le devolvieron las ganas de jugar. De hecho, si no fuese por Tsukki, el equipo tambalearía más y no hubiésemos ganado ningún partido desde que se fueron los de tercero. No como yo. Que seguía siendo imprescindible si no fuese por mis saques. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pensando o durmiendo, pero cuando abro los ojos, Tsukki está a los pies de mi cama leyendo un libro. Advierte que me he despertado y lo cierra al instante, fijando su mirada sobre mí, a través de sus gafas.

 

— Pensé que nunca despertarías, bello durmiente. — comenta, dejando el libro sobre mis pies y se desplaza unos centímetros hacia mí. — Estaba preocupado y le dije al profesor que me dejase venir a verte pero el imbécil no me dejó. Así que tuve que esperar a que acabase la clase para venir hacia aquí. ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí, un poco mejor. — sonrío y automáticamente mis ojos se entrecierran, como siempre cuando lo hago. Sobre todo, cuando va dirigido a Tsukki. Mis dedos comienzan a juguetear encima de la sábana. El rubio observa el movimiento de estos y apoya su mano entre mis piernas, dejando caer el peso sobre ella. — Perdona por preocuparte.

— ¿Tanto te afectó lo que ponía en la nota? — le miro desprevenido y río de forma nerviosa, mirando a todos lados menos a su cara.

— E-eh…. ¿qué? No, no… — _sí, sí_.

— Ya te lo expliqué en ella, ¿verdad? —Tsukki desvía la mirada hacia la cortina y su tono de voz baja levemente. Me extraña, porque Tsukki nunca hace ese tipo de cosas. Suele ser bastante directo, como si todo le importase tres pepinos y nunca se avergüenza de nada. A excepción de lo que pasó con su hermano, que por eso creo se volvió tan despreocupado. Aunque solo es una fachada. — Solo serían unos días o semanas, hasta que la chica se canse de mí y se fije en otro. No es que vayamos a salir de verdad. — se lleva una de sus manos a su cara y se coloca las gafas, girando de nuevo el rostro hacia mí. — Créeme que me da más apuro a mi pedirte esto que a ti...

— Está bien.

— ¿Qué?

— Que lo haré… seré tu novio fake.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…

— Quiero ayudarte. — al fin consigo mirarle a los ojos después de todo el rato mirando a las sábanas. Me destapo y enderezo, sentándome al lado de Tsukki, no sin antes coger el libro que estaba leyendo él anteriormente. — Aunque me deberás una… y bastante grande. — le entrego el libro y le doy una palmada en la espalda mientras me levanto totalmente de la cama. Giro suavemente el rostro para mirarle y está observándome, con sus ojos clavados en mí, con una mirada que nunca había visto. _No quiero que me mires así…_ — Vámonos. — consigo controlarme y doy media vuelta para salir de la enfermería.


	2. Boyfake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado unos días desde que Tsukiyama y Yamaguchi han comenzado a fingir a salir para intentar conseguir que una chica de su misma clase deje en paz a Tsukiyama. 
> 
> Todo se complica cuando el rubio decide terminar con la insistencia de su compañera de una vez por todas dando un paso más grande con Yamaguchi y con ello provocando, posiblemente, la ruptura de su amistad con Yamaguchi después de tantos años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está narrado por Tsukiyama. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> p.d: soy malísima escribiendo los resúmenes de los capítulos... no lo tengáis mucho en cuenta.

Yamaguchi y yo llevamos un par de días fingiendo que salimos juntos. Claramente, no lo vamos pregonando por el instituto, porque en este maldito país está mal visto ese tipo de relaciones y no quiero meter en más problemas a Yamaguchi, encima de que me ha hecho este engorroso favor. No sé si le gusta alguna chica o no, pero no me gustaría que por mi culpa no pudiese salir con ella por vernos juntos. La verdad es que de estos temas no solemos hablar y no me interesa demasiado. Solamente fingimos cuando Natsuki, la chica que va detrás de mí, está cerca. Realmente, tampoco hacemos nada de lo que hayamos hecho ya antes. Porque ni vamos cogidos de la mano, ni nos besamos. Es decir, que exageramos un poco lo que solemos hacer diariamente, como hablar más de lo normal, mientras me acerco y rozo lo justo nuestros hombros, vamos y volvemos juntos a casa (sin excepción). Pero cosas… lo que son cosas de novios, pues no. Quizás por eso mi plan no está dando mucho resultado. Ella sigue insistiendo, yendo a mi mesa a hablarme o me sigue hasta la zona de casilleros para pedirme que volvamos juntos a casa. Aunque me esfuerzo en estar al lado de Yamaguchi las aproximadamente doce horas que estamos en el instituto, parece que no pilla que no quiero estar con ella, que me resulta un engorro y que quiero estar solo o con mi amigo. El único momento de paz donde no tengo que soportarla es cuando practicamos volleyball en el gimnasio con el equipo. Ennoshita, el capitán de Karasuno, mete bastante caña tal y como Daichi lo hacía, y algunas veces los que eran de tercero vienen a jugar con nosotros, aprovechando que visitan a sus familiares cuando no tienen clases en la Universidad. Nunca creí que los fuese a echar de menos. Aunque, claro, esto solamente lo digo en mi cabeza. En voz alta, jamás.

Ese día, tal y como los anteriores, Natsuki está delante de mi pupitre y me habla de temas que me dan igual, que si no sé qué del profesor de inglés y los parciales que comienzan la semana que viene. En ese momento, Yamaguchi entra en el aula, que había aprovechado que era el descanso para ir al baño, y le hago una seña para que venga a mi mesa para ver si consigo espantar a Natsuki, ya que no pilla mi pasotismo en nuestra conversación (o sería más correcto decir su monólogo). Sin embargo, advierto un gesto de diversión en su rostro, me sonríe y sus ojos se cierran por inercia, un movimiento inconsciente que me he fijado que le sale solo cuando sonríe, y sus pecas forman una figura distinta de la de siempre por el gesto de su cara. Enarco las cejas, incrédulo, porque Yamaguchi pasa por delante de mi pupitre y solamente me saluda, yendo directo a su mesa. ¿Acaba de ignorarme a propósito? Seguro que le parece muy gracioso verme en esta situación. Deslizo la silla, provocando un sonido chirriante por la fricción de las patas con el suelo, y levanto levemente mi mano a modo de disculpa para interrumpirla.

 

— Eh, perdona, tengo que hablar con él. — contesto a Natsuki, que lo último que estaba contando era que su perro había conseguido hacer un nuevo truco ayer por la tarde. Utilizo la excusa de hablar con Yamaguchi para poder desprenderme de ella. Voy hacia el pupitre del moreno y le pellizco sin mucha fuerza el brazo, provocando un quejido de su parte.

— Oye, ¿a qué viene eso? — se queja mientras se lleva la mano al brazo y se acaricia la zona del pellizco.

— Por tu error.

— ¿Qué error?

— Ya sabes cuál, no te hagas el listo. — contesto mirándole desde arriba y le regalo una de mis sonrisas prepotentes.

— Natsuki te está esperando… no deberías hacerla esperar. — me dice, devolviéndome la mirada mientras da un par de golpecitos en la mesa con el cuaderno, para colocar algunas hojas sueltas en su interior, y lo deja sobre la superficie de nuevo.

— Prefiero un millón de veces hablar contigo. — le sigo sosteniendo la mirada. Puedo sentir que estamos en plena batalla de miradas y que el mundo ha desaparecido a nuestro alrededor, siendo el perdedor quien la desvíe primero. Y sé cuál va a ser mi baza para ganar. — ¿No será que estás celoso? — soy consciente de que sus palabras anteriores iban dirigidas a molestarme o reírse de mí, más que por este motivo. Sin embargo, no debería jugar conmigo a este tipo de juegos, porque saldré ganando.

 

Y… ¡Bingo! Lo conozco demasiado bien, no por tanto llevamos sin separarnos desde primaria y por eso sé que esas han sido las palabras perfectas para hacer que su vergüenza le haga tambalear. Su mirada se desvía levemente hacia el cuaderno y su boca se hace muy pequeña haciendo un puchero y percibo que se encuentra avergonzado y molesto por haber conseguido ganarle la batalla de miradas.

 

— N-no estoy celoso, no inventes. Solo quería hacerte de rabiar, como siempre consigues hacerme tú. — Se cruza de brazos, poniéndose a la defensiva y vuelve a mirarme de forma desafiante (algo difícil por sus adorables pecas, aunque no sé porque pienso esto). Pocas veces he visto a Yamaguchi de esa manera. — Parece que no soy tan perfecto como tú. Quizás deberías enseñarme para poder tener mejores respuestas en un juego dialéctico.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te enseñe? — mis palabras salen de forma más sugerente de la que pretendo. Me callo y esta vez soy yo el que miro hacia otro lado, aunque puedo notar que él se ha ruborizado y también finge que observa la pizarra para disimularlo. ¿Cómo ha podido salir eso de mi boca? ¿Qué me ha pasado? Trago saliva y siento como mi pulso se acelera. Seguro que Yamaguchi malinterpretará mis palabras. Palabras que salieron directas de mi boca sin pensarlas. Tengo que arreglarlo de alguna forma —Perdona, es broma. No quería decir nada de eso. Será mejor que me vaya a mi asiento. — doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia mi mesa que, afortunadamente, ya no está Natsuki para darme la tabarra. Era lo último que necesito en este momento.

 

El resto del día lo pasamos evitándonos el uno al otro, incómodos con nuestra presencia. Solamente coincidimos y hablamos un poco, simples palabras formales, en el entrenamiento. Yamaguchi está al otro lado de la red practicando los saques flotantes con Nishinoya, que aprovecha para recibir los balones de su parte. Algunos de ellos les cuestan más que otros. Sinceramente, en un año y medio noto bastante mejoría por parte de Yamaguchi. Se nota muchísimo que no ha parado de prepararse y no solo ha mejorado en ese aspecto, que es su habilidad estrella, también lo ha hecho en sus recepciones y remates, aunque en esto último sigue siendo bastante malo y los detengo todos. Por mi parte, esa tarde estoy entrenando los bloqueos parando los remates de Hinata. Sé que si soy capaz de detenerlos es por la costumbre de jugar todos juntos todos los días, porque él también ha desarrollado muchísimo sus habilidades. Gracias a los pases de Kageyama y el tándem que ambos protagonizan. Claro está, esto son todo pensamientos que analizo pero nunca digo, porque no me pagan por elogiarlos. Y no quita que siguen siendo unos idiotas y podrían venirse muy arriba si les halago. Sin embargo, soy consciente de que yo no me quedo atrás. Cada vez me cuesta menos percibir que tipo de remates van a realizar mis rivales y pensar de una manera más clara y certera cómo tengo que hacer el bloqueo para detenerlo por completo o tocarlo con mis dedos y reducir la velocidad del impacto del balón. Y en esto, sigo siendo mejor que Hinata, que todavía le cuesta ser inteligente en los partidos y se guía más por impulsos. También he mejorado bastante en mis remates y me esfuerzo por saltar más alto o correr con más impulso aunque no me apetezca. Pero no quiero dejar que Kageyama y Hinata sean las estrellas del equipo. Yo también puedo ser un buen rematador, incluso el mejor del equipo.

Tanaka, el actual as del equipo desde que Asahi acabó el instituto, me grita para intentar desconcentrarme al tiempo que realiza un remate cruzado. Sin embargo, no cuenta en que conozco todas sus tácticas y percibo que es una de distracción. Mi concentración está tan focalizada en bloquear que me doy cuenta a la perfección de hacia dónde quiere dirigir el balón, así que lo detengo con la palma de mi mano, devolviéndola a su propia cancha y marcando un punto. Un chico de primer año, que es armador y está en mi equipo de tres, me dispone sus dos manos para que las choquemos. Lo hago a regañadientes, porque los signos de afecto lo sigo llevando un poco mal, tengo que reconocerlo.

Acabamos el entrenamiento sin muchas complicaciones pasadas las diez de la noche. En estas últimas semanas nos quedamos más tiempo de lo normal porque se avecinan las preliminares de los nacionales en un par de meses. Todos comenzamos a recoger incluidos Hinata y Kageyama que suelen ser los últimos en irse. Supongo que estarán cansados porque se han tenido que matar estudiando para los parciales porque si no aprueban no podrán venir a Tokio, para una de nuestras concentraciones con Nekoma y otros equipos de la zona para practicar en diferentes y numerosos partidos. Muchas veces he pensado en dejarles los apuntes pero me gusta molestarlos y que se busquen las castañas solitos. Al igual que hacemos los demás. No es mi problema si no aprueban, es el suyo por dejarlo a última hora como siempre. Desato la red para enrollarla con cuidado porque es mi tarea de hoy y advierto que todos se han ido excepto Yamaguchi. Está sentado en el escalón de la entrada del gimnasio, atándose las zapatillas de calle. Eso sí, tomándose su tiempo. Puedo darme cuenta de que está dándole vueltas a algo y que si está tardando tanto es porque quería esperar a que todos se fuesen para hablar conmigo. Termino de guardar lo que queda en el almacén del gimnasio y me acerco a él, cuando ya está de pie recogiendo sus zapatillas de volleyball.

 

— No hace falta que disimules que me estabas esperando. — comento con un tono neutral y me siento en el mismo escalón, donde él estaba sentado segundos antes, para cambiarme las zapatillas.

— Me parece una tontería ir por separado cuando vivimos en el mismo barrio y vamos a acabar coincidiendo de vuelta por tus zancadas de flamenco. — replica algo molesto y con razón. Estoy comportándome como un imbécil cuando la situación se ha complicado por mi culpa. Yo fui el que le pedí ese favor y el que hice esa pregunta en un tono inadecuado aunque no intencionado o eso creo.

— Perdona, Yamaguchi. No era mi intención incomodarte antes en la clase. — respondo, sin dar muchos rodeos de forma calmada y arrepentida porque me siento así realmente. — Gracias por esperarme.

 

Yamaguchi abre sus ojos como un búho enormes de la sorpresa por la disculpa y el agradecimiento, porque es algo que no suelo hacer. Si eso, una vez cada cinco años porque me cuesta asimilar mis errores. Espero su respuesta, pero me fijo que sus ojos se vuelven a achicar y se entrecierran dejándome mostrar su larga sonrisa. Es extraño pero siento que parece que su cara brilla y sus pecas se vuelven a dibujar de manera diferente a la normal. Como si fuesen el firmamento. Es la segunda vez que hoy le veo esa sonrisa. Me atraganto un poco con las emociones que me sobrepasan por una milésima de segundo e intento ocultar que mi corazón ha aumentado sus pulsaciones por minuto. Me olvido de cómo se respira y una de mis manos se mueve involuntariamente hacia la mitad de mi cara para ocultarla.

 

— ¿Tsukki? — su pregunta hace que vuelva a recordar cómo se respira y toso para disimular lo que acaba de pasar en este extraño momento.

 

¿Pero qué ha sido eso? ¿Una laguna mental y por eso se me ha olvidado como respirar? Sí, definitivamente, tiene que ser eso. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

 

— Bueno, volvamos a casa. Es tarde. — digo en tono cortante, mientras termino de atarme el otro zapato y me levanto del escalón.

 

Salimos del gimnasio y, tras avisar al conserje de que cierre el gimnasio con llave, vamos hacia el cuarto asignado a nuestro club donde tenemos el uniforme y bolsas. Nos cambiamos la ropa de deporte, que está húmeda y huele a sudor de no haber parado en cinco horas, y cada uno se pone su uniforme. Siempre solemos ducharnos luego en casa de manera más cómoda, porque cuando acabamos de entrenar no suele haber nadie en el instituto. Y casi siempre los de volleyball somos los últimos en irnos. A veces, si ven que nos vamos a retrasar más de lo habitual, nos dejan las llaves para cerrar la puerta de la cancela de los terrenos del instituto. Sin embargo, intentamos dentro de lo posible acabar en el horario estipulado. Guardamos la ropa de deporte en su respectiva bolsa y nos las cargamos al hombro, junto con el maletín de clase. Cerramos con llave el cuartito del club y nos dirigimos con paso lento hasta la salida del instituto. Nuestros pasos resultan más pesados de lo normal, por el cansancio y por la tensión de este día. Estoy deseando de llegar a casa y me imagino dándome un baño para eliminar este olor a sudor. Sin embargo, nuestra aparente calma se ve interrumpida cuando escucho que alguien me llama a lo lejos, detrás de nosotros. Me volteo por reflejo y veo a Natsuki correr hacia mí. Otra vez. No. ¿Pero cómo puede seguir a estas horas aquí? No me digas que ha estado esperando hasta que terminase el entrenamiento… ¿no puede entender que no me interesa? Se lo he dicho mil veces. Vuelvo a mirar a Yamaguchi, que también se ha dado media vuelta para ver quién gritaba y se me pasa una idea por la cabeza. Solo se me ocurre hacer la siguiente estupidez para zanjar el asunto con Natsuki de una vez por todas. Pienso que quizás, solo quizás, si lo hago me podría dejar en paz y comprender que no quiero estar con ella. Alargo mis manos hacia la cara de Yamaguchi, sosteniéndola y acerco mi rostro al de él. Noto como su cara se modifica mientras sus emociones van cambiando respecto a lo que está pasando, a medida que pasan los segundos. Realmente, no sé en qué puede estar pensando. Y prefiero no hacerlo. No quiero pensar en que pueda odiarme por esto. Sus mejillas arden bajo mis dedos cuando mis labios se posan sobre los suyos, sin presionarlos demasiado, y su mano roza la mía temblando en un intento de querer apartarme aunque no lo hace. Sus labios son suaves y se acomodan perfectamente con los míos, sin embargo, a los treinta segundos me separo un par de centímetros de él, dejándole temblando como un flan, incapaz de mantenerse por sí mismo si no fuese porque lo sostengo entre mis manos.

 

— Lo siento... — susurro en su oído, antes de alejarme por completo de él para que pueda recomponerse y vuelvo a mis asuntos.

 

Natsuki está a unos metros de nosotros, intentando gestionar todo lo que acababa de pasar delante de sus ojos. Ella comienza a llorar y huye de escena sin apenas poder decirle nada, bajando por la pendiente hacia el pueblo. Pero, aunque suene cruel, no es ella quien me importa en este momento. Desvío la mirada de la entrada del instituto a Yamaguchi que está mirando al suelo rojo como un tomate y balbuceando palabras ininteligibles, muy nervioso.

 

— N-nos vemos mañana. Adiós. — dice en voz baja y sale corriendo también, dejándome solo.

 

Grito su nombre varias veces, alzando la voz, y observo como corre cuesta abajo por la pendiente, donde está situado el instituto, perdiéndole de vista. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto. ¿Por qué tuve que besarle? ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Acaso era necesario? Claro que no, podría haber tomado otra alternativa, pero la desesperación me llevo a darle un beso. Y quizás por no haberlo pensado mejor, he roto la única amistad real que había mantenido durante años.


	3. Rumores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi no para de darle vueltas al tema del beso de Tsukishima, lo que provoca que no sea capaz de hablar del tema con él. Decide quedar con Hinata para comer en el descanso, pero la conversación acabará tornando hacia Tsukki y los rumores que hay en la escuela sobre ellos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yamaguchi vuelve a narrar en este capítulo!

Esa noche no duermo nada porque no paro de dar vueltas en la cama de un lado para otro, recordando el beso que me dio Tsukki. Sé que no me lo dio con otra intención que por el favor de hacerme pasar por su novio pero me hizo sentir muy raro. Soy incapaz de olvidar el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, notar su respiración levemente acelerada y el calor que desprendían sus manos en mis mejillas. La imagen de ese beso me persigue cada cinco minutos apareciendo en mi cabeza cada vez que intento coger el sueño. Podría haberme preguntando antes de hacerlo por lo menos… me pilló muy de improvisto. No me lo esperé. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que el beso de por sí… no me desagradó. ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Me vuelvo a dar media vuelta en la cama, esta vez mirando a la ventana. Somos amigos. Tsukki y yo solo somos amigos. A-m-i-g-o-s. No puedo pensar en él de esa forma. Además, que me besó sin mi permiso. Estoy enfadado. Sí, es eso, no puedo dormir y no paro de dar vueltas porque en verdad me molestó que me besase sin mi consentimiento. ¡Y que por mucho favor de que estuviésemos saliendo de mentira podría haber hecho otra cosa en vez de besarme! ¡Era mi primer beso! ¿Cómo se atreve?

Al final, cuando la luz del amanecer se muestra por mi ventana y tras dormir apenas dos horas, saco como conclusión que Tsukki se portó fatal conmigo. Me sentí obligado a hacer de su novio falso, ayer me hizo una pregunta rarísima que me incomodó y encima para acabar me dio un beso sin mi consentimiento. Bueno, la primera conclusión no es del todo cierta porque yo accedí a ayudarle, pero yo no pedí ninguna de las demás cosas. Y lo peor de todo es que hicimos llorar a Natsuki. Oh, mierda. No había pensado en ella. Empiezo a agobiarme y a ponerme nervioso, mientras la ansiedad rumia posibles situaciones. ¿Natsuki podría hacer algo como venganza? Podría contarles a todos que estamos saliendo porque es lo que ella cree, aunque hubiese sido una mentira. No, no creo que lo haya hecho… no se la ve una chica rencorosa. Pero, ¿y si…? Mis pulmones me piden aire, por lo que inhalo lo más fuerte posible e intento relajarme. ¡Me estoy agobiando por nada! Me estoy yendo al extremo y seguramente sea mi ansiedad la que está acrecentando mis miedos cuando la realidad es que no pasará nada fuera de lo normal. Consigo tranquilizarme y mantener a raya mis pensamientos, pero aun así noto que tengo un asunto pendiente con Tsukki. Tengo que hablar con él pero me da pánico y no sé porque. O en verdad sí y es solo que no quiero confrontarlo.

Cuando salgo de casa para ir a la escuela y no veo a Tsukki apoyado en la farola de siempre enfrente de mi casa, inconscientemente me siento algo decepcionado. Y no debería, porque supongo que ha querido darme espacio o cree que es demasiado incómodo vernos después de lo de ayer. No lo culpo porque yo me siento igual. Incluso agradezco no tener que lidiar con este asunto desde tan temprano y sin dormir. Me cuesta andar, me noto muy cansado y que las ojeras van a llegarme al suelo. Me siento sin fuerzas y mi boca no para de abrirse cada por tres, bostezando como un león. ¿Por qué no me he quedado durmiendo en casa? En mi cabeza pinta mejor plan que pasar un día incómodo y distraído.

Durante el camino al instituto le envío un mensaje a Hinata al móvil para vernos en el descanso de la comida. Soy consciente de que lo hago para buscarme una excusa y no tener que hablar con Tsukki. Sé que después debería hacerlo, contarle como me siento y demás, por lo menos por la amistad que mantenemos y porque tenemos confianza para hablar de ello. Pero me cuesta mucho mentalizarme porque el beso me persigue cada vez que pienso en Tsukki. Y todo lo que conlleva ese recuerdo.

Deslizo la puerta corredera de clase y el sonido ambiental de las voces de mis compañeros del aula se silencian de repente. Me sale una sonrisa tímida y mi agobio retorna de nuevo. ¿Eh? ¿Se han callado justo cuando entro? Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta tras de mí y camino hacia mi asiento al lado de la ventana. Mi mirada se mueve de forma inconsciente por el aula buscando su asiento. Pero todavía no ha llegado. Las voces que escuché antes de entrar en la clase vuelven en forma de susurros ininteligibles. Lo que sea que estén hablando puedo asegurar que tiene que ser algo respecto a mí. Aunque quizás estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas al tema y estoy exagerándolo. No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta. Creo que la situación me está pudiendo. Deslizo la silla y me siento, poniendo la bolsa encima de la mesa, y ahora es Tsukki quien entra en la clase. La aparición de los silencios ocurren de nuevo pero la expresión del rostro de Tsukki se muestra indiferente como siempre, dándole todo igual, y va hacia su mesa en pocos pasos gracias a sus piernas largas. Advierto que lanza una mirada con su expresión más neutra posible hacia mi lado, pero antes de saber si me muestra algún tipo de gesto o su rostro cambia por verme, se la retiro. No estoy preparado aún para mirarlo, aunque creyese que sí. Con suerte, el siguiente en pasar al interior del aula es el profesor y todos paran de susurrar a mí alrededor dejándome unas horas de paz.

En el descanso para comer decido irme corriendo del aula antes de que Tsukki me pille por banda para hablar de lo que pasó ayer. Al pasar por al lado de su pupitre, noto un leve ademán en sus dedos, como si hubiese pensado en llamar mi atención pero con suerte me deja ir. Me dirijo hacia el patio donde he quedado con Hinata para comer. En mis manos se remueve mi caja con el almuerzo que me han hecho mis padres aunque intento sostenerlo con delicadeza para que no se me desperdigue ni se me salga la comida, porque la tapadera está algo rota por el uso. Él ya me espera allí sentado en un banco con su cajita del almuerzo de patitos de su hermana, porque el suyo lo perdió en algún partido del Torneo de Primavera. Ese día estuvimos todos buscándolo por todos lados, pero no lo encontramos. Ciertamente, Hinata es un desastre. Levanta los palillos y me saluda con la boca llena de arroz, cuando ve que me acerco hacia donde está él.

— Deberías tragar antes de hablar, que es de mala educación. — muestro una sonrisa dulce y me siento a su lado, colocando el almuerzo sobre mi regazo.

— Ah, perdona, Yamaguchi. — dice tras tragar todo el arroz y se limpia con la manga del uniforme, llenándolo todo de restos de granos. Coge una salchicha en forma de pulpo y se la mete en la boca. Realmente su almuerzo huele muy bien y me da un poco de envidia, la verdad.

La mayoría de nuestras conversaciones suelen rondar acerca de volleyball porque somos un poco monotemas e intensos. De cómo nos notamos en el entrenamiento, si hemos mejorado o que creemos que deberíamos perfeccionar. A veces comentamos partidos de la selección japonesa si ha habido alguno reciente. El tema que más monopoliza nuestra conversación ese día es la concentración en Tokio a la que iremos la semana próxima y de las ganas que tenemos de volver a ver los jugadores de Nekoma y Fukurodani. Y por lo que él ha hablado con Kenma por mensajes de móvil, ellos están igual de expectantes y deseosos. Estamos ambos tan metidos en la charla súper emocionados hablando sobre ello, que me sorprendo cuando Hinata se calla de repente y me mira súper serio para preguntarme lo siguiente:

— Oye, ¿te ha pasado algo con Tsukishima? Es raro que me hayas dicho de comer conmigo y no estés con él. Si te ha hecho algo, dímelo y le pegaré. — y por su expresión sé que no es una amenaza vacía.

La pregunta me pilla totalmente desprevenido porque no venía a cuento con la conversación que estábamos manteniendo y desvío la vista hacia mi almuerzo, del que descubro que he estado dándole vueltas estos minutos. Ahora está todo mezclado y apenas he probado bocado. Y no me extraña, porque no tengo nada de hambre y noto mi estómago cerrado. Intento disimular como puedo que no me ha afectado su pregunta y me encojo de hombros, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado e intento responder de la forma más breve posible sin mentirle, pero sin darle más detalles. Me da un poco de vergüenza tener que explicarle lo que ha pasado, simplemente porque no puedo relatarle que ha pasado sin obviar el beso que me dio Tsukki. El cual no me desagradó sino todo lo contrario. ¡Pero esto sí que no puedo contárselo por mucha confianza que tenga con Hinata! Al final, creo que lo mejor es intentar salir un poco por la tangente.

— Bueno… han pasado cosas. — contesto sin más.

— ¿Es verdad que estáis juntos?

Ahora sí que sí, su pregunta me provoca que me atragante con el pimiento que justo acabo de meter en mi boca. Empiezo a toser como un descosido y necesito un par de palmadas en la espalda por parte de Hinata para echarlo de nuevo a la caja del almuerzo y evitar mi muerte prematura.

— ¡¡¡Que te me mueres!!! — Hinata empieza a reírse y señala el pimiento con sus palillos, cogiéndolos con ellos y observándolo. — Vaya, normal que casi te de un chungo por esto si es enorme. Parece un paracaídas.

No sé si está hablando del pimiento con el que casi muero atragantado porque es idiota y piensa que esa es la razón de mi asfixia, o que está siendo comprensivo y sabe que no quiero hablar del tema de Tsukishima y, por lo tanto, intenta desviar la atención a que he tosido por el pimiento. Pero averiguo que es solo un idiota, cuando mi duda se ve respondida por su siguiente frase:

— Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con Tsukishima? ¿Estáis o no estáis? — inquiere. Esta vez me mira serio y no puedo averiguar con qué intención está poniendo esa cara. Si es porque le agrada la idea, le da asco o le da igual si estamos o no y solo pregunta por curiosidad.

— No estamos juntos. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — me cuesta admitirme a mí mismo que me cuesta mi esfuerzo responder a su pregunta, aunque respondo sincero porque no estamos saliendo realmente. Solo era una mentira. Noto que con mi pregunta Hinata se pone muy nervioso e inquieto, sin parar de mover los hombros y disimula continuando con su comida, removiendo el arroz con los palillos.

— P-por nada. — noto que está evitando contestarme e intento presionarle. Quiero saber qué es lo que me está ocultando.

— Hinata… tú no preguntas algo por nada. — replico dejando caer el tono de mi voz.

— He oído por los pasillos que estaban cuchicheando sobre que Tsukishima y tú…bueno…que os vieron besaros. — mi alma se me cae a los pies. Así que Natsuki ha ido contándolo por todo el instituto lo que pasó ayer. Aprieto los puños y me cuesta reconocer que emoción estoy sintiendo. ¿Me molesta que lo sepan o que me haya dado cuenta de lo estúpida que suele ser la gente con estos temas? Sé que muchos pensamientos revolotean por mi mente ahora mismo pero me cuesta distinguirlos. — Yo siempre he pensado que eráis novios así que tampoco me sorprendí, pero quería preguntarte porque siento que somos amigos y me gustaría que confiases en mí.

Sus palabras dentro de lo que cabe me calman un poco y es la primera vez en todo el día que mi boca se tuerce en una sonrisa de verdad y no una forzada. Me halaga mucho que alguien como Hinata, tan extrovertido y amable, me considere su amigo. Siempre hemos tenido muy buena relación y nos solemos juntar bastante en estos dos años que llevamos de instituto, pero una cosa es el gesto y otras las palabras que a veces son necesarias. Y de verdad que necesitaba sentir ese apoyo, porque me sentía algo solo sin poder hablar con Tsukki. Aunque parte de ello sea culpa mía por no haberle dirigido la palabra en todo el día.

— No estamos juntos, pero sí es verdad lo del beso. Pero lo están malinterpretando… fue un beso falso. — explico y aunque siento que la vergüenza se apodera de mi cara tornándola completamente roja por contarle lo del beso, quiero ser sincero con el pelirrojo.

— ¿Un beso falso? ¿Cómo es eso? O te lo das o no te lo das. Yo con Kagey… — está a punto de decir algo, pero se calla y se pone rojo como un tomate y me da la risa por su expresión.

Decido pasar por alto que lo que casi se le escapa es que Kageyama y él a veces se besan. Es algo que ya sé pero no porque me lo hayan contado si no porque ambos son muy pocos precavidos. Alguna vez los he pillado in fraganti en el cuarto del club o en el entrenamiento cuando se quedan hasta las tantas, aunque no les he molestado ni interrumpido y pasaba de largo para no molestarlos. Supongo que es su pequeño secreto y que si hubiesen querido decir algo, Hinata por lo menos me lo hubiese contado. Por lo que no le culpo y tampoco yo he querido decirle nada. Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo cambia de tema y vuelve a insistir con el beso de Tsukki.

— Bueno, ¿os disteis un beso o no? — dejo de reír y suspiro, relajando los hombros. Es mejor que me deje de medias palabras y revele todo. En cierta manera sé que me sentiré mejor tras hablarlo correctamente con alguien. Aunque no es él en quien pienso, porque no es la persona real con la que debería de esclarecer este tema. En mis pensamientos aparece Tsukki, pero intento no darle mucha más bola a mi mente porque no es el momento.

— Sí, pero Tsukki me lo dio para que una chica de clase lo dejase en paz. A ver, me explico. — carraspeo, para hacer una pausa y reordenar mis ideas. Quizás esto me sirva como ensayo para mi posterior charla con Tsukki, que debería ser más pronto que tarde. — Natsuki está pillada de Tsukki y él me pidió el favor de que me hiciese pasar por su novio para ver si así ella se cansaba de ir detrás de él, porque no aceptaba que Tsukki no quisiese nada con ella. — respondo un poco de carrerilla sin pretenderlo, pero me siento mucho mejor tras exteriorizarlo más o menos. — Y por eso me besó. Aunque aún no hemos hablado sobre ello… — murmuro más para mí que para que lo oiga Hinata.

— ¿Pero por qué no le dijo claramente que no quería nada con ella o fingió con una chica que saliese con él de mentira? Además, sabiendo cómo son algunas personas que sacan de quicio algo normal… A ver si fue una excusa para pedirte salir porque no sabía cómo hacerlo en realidad. — vuelvo a toser, porque he vuelto a atragantarme y me pongo rojo, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Q-QUÉ DICES? ¿Pero cómo va a querer Tsukki salir conmigo? ¡Solo somos amigos! ¡Desde hace muchos años! ¡Solo amigos! — respondo sofocado y confundido porque no entiendo a que ha venido su comentario. No me cabe en la cabeza que Tsukki pueda sentir algo por mí. ¡Es imposible!

— Tío, a mi todo me cuadra a que le molas y desde hace mucho. — me contesta y asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza. Pero yo sigo sin creerme lo que quiere darme a entender. Me ha dejado descolocado y no paro de balbucear sin que me salga nada con sentido. — O eso es lo que pienso. Tampoco me hagas mucho caso. — termina de decir, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, pero la bomba ya está soltada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — vuelvo a preguntar, porque de verdad que no comprendo que quiso decir. ¿Tsukki está enamorado de mí? No me lo creo. Es que no puede ser verdad. Nunca ha demostrado tener ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, ni yo por él. O eso creo. Últimamente no sé qué es lo que quiero o pienso sobre Tsukki. Pero seguro que son solo tonterías o movidas de Hinata…

Sin embargo, el timbre que avisa de que el descanso ha acabado y vuelven las dos últimas clases, empieza a sonar y Hinata decide usarlo como excusa para no contestarme y se despide de mí, dándome un abrazo y se va corriendo por el patio al interior del instituto. Sin pretenderlo, las palabras de Hinata dan vueltas por mi cabeza, una y otra vez, y me quedo unos minutos pensando qué sentido tienen o que ha querido decirme hasta que un profesor me amenaza con llevarme al subdirector si no vuelvo a clase. Por lo que decido hacerle caso porque no me apetece tener ninguna amonestación.  


	4. Pecas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima y Yamaguchi vuelven a hablar cuando terminan las clases y cuando van al cuarto del club a cambiarse de ropa ocurre un acercamiento entre ellos que dejará confuso a Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo vuelve a narrar Yamaguchi.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los kudos y comentarios!

Agradezco llegar tarde cuando piso la clase porque ya ha empezado. Si fuese un día normal estaría agobiado y avergonzado de hacerlo, pero tal y como están las cosas prefiero no escuchar rumores ni cuchicheos sobre mí. Ando sigilosamente tras la última fila para molestar lo menos posible, aunque siento la mirada del profesor regañándome por interrumpir. Para llegar a mi pupitre tengo que pasar obligatoriamente por delante del de Tsukki, así que cojo disimuladamente aire para coger agallas y lo hago. Sus ojos le delatan que me está observando cuando cruzo por su lado aunque de una manera casi imperceptible, si no fuese por la distancia tan corta que nos separa. Noto un leve rubor e intento apresurarme un poco hasta dejarme caer sobre mi silla, algo desvencijada. Espero que hoy no sea el día en el que acabe perdiendo los tornillos porque ya bastante hablan sobre mí. Solo faltaría pegarme la hostia del siglo delante de todos. Entre el cansancio de haber dormido poco y que me paso las dos horas de clase restantes despistado y distraído en el asunto que me preocupa, no me entero de la mitad de lo que nos está explicando el profesor.

 El timbre nos espabila a todos, avisándonos de que acaba el horario lectivo. Como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo empezamos a recoger, unos más rápidos que otros, dependiendo de quien tenga obligaciones en su club o si tiene reuniones del consejo escolar. Otras personas se preparan para limpiar la clase, porque son los encargados de la limpieza de esa semana. Escucho a mi alrededor la escoba sobre el suelo limpiando el polvo y como alguien limpia los borradores, golpeándolos contra la cornisa de la ventana para soltar el polvo de la tiza. Yo, como todos los días, a excepción de cuando me toca limpiar, me dispongo a guardar mi material escolar en la bolsa para ir al gimnasio de volleyball. Me gusta mucho venir al instituto y estudiar, pero lo que más motiva de venir todos los días es jugar a volleyball con mis amigos. Estoy tan abstraído que no me doy cuenta de que alguien se ha acercado a mi pupitre hasta que este no golpea mi cabeza con un cuaderno. Levanto el rostro y veo a Tsukki mirándome desde arriba, mientras acaricio mi cabeza. Realmente, es más un gesto automático que porque me haya hecho daño puesto que no me ha golpeado con fuerza. Cuando observo su rostro y sobre todo su mirada clavada en mí, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que lleva siempre, me transmite su aparente tranquilidad a la par que resurge mi timidez y me siento un poco incómodo. Supongo que no puedo alargarlo más, ni evitarlo por el resto de mis años de instituto. Pero me molesta que me cause estas emociones, mientras él está tan normal.

—Venga, vámonos. No quiero aparecer en el club después de los dos estúpidos.  — me dice y en parte me sorprende al hablarme con el mismo tono de voz que siempre, sin nada de resentimiento por pasar de él durante toda la mañana. Tampoco es que me apeteciese mucho hablar con Tsukki, ya que todo este lio se ha formado por su culpa. Por ese beso. Pero la verdad es que agradezco que haya tomado la iniciativa para hablarme porque no tengo muy claro si yo hubiese podido originar un acercamiento entre ambos.

Simplemente asiento y meto el estuche, que es lo que me falta, dentro de la bolsa sin cuidado, mientras deslizo la silla por el suelo para salir. Como acostumbramos, Tsukki es el primero que avanza hacia la puerta de clase y yo le sigo detrás. Desde que nos conocemos esto siempre ha sido así. Tsukki tiene más carisma que yo y es el primero en dar el paso. Supongo que me gusta estar resguardado detrás de alguien o que tomen decisiones por mí. Aunque sé que no debería ser así y es algo que debo cambiar. ¡Yo puedo tener carácter si lo deseo! Sin embargo, finalmente, hoy también tuvo que ser Tsukki quien tuviese la iniciativa. Aunque en mi cabeza tenía planeado mil maneras de poder conversar con él, si esto hubiese dependido de mí sé que por lo menos hoy no hubiéramos intercambiado palabra alguna. Estamos saliendo por la puerta cuando escucho a dos de las personas encargadas de la limpieza hablando de nosotros.

—Mira, mira… ¡es cierto! — uno de ellos le da un codazo al otro, señalándonos sin ningún tipo de reparo. Mi cuerpo se encoge en un intento de esconderme e intentar desaparecer mi presencia. Si tuviese la valentía que me falta les diría las cuatro cosas que estoy pensando, pero por desgracia no lo soy.

—No les hagas caso. Solamente son estúpidos — giro la cabeza hacia el rubio, porque me toma desprevenido, y la retorno al suelo, porque me cuesta mantenerle la mirada. Pero sigo sin hablarle y solamente asiento. Una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo. Quizás para él es más fácil obviar lo que dicen porque tiene más práctica en pasar de los demás, pero a mí me cuesta. Me molesta que se metan en mi vida. En las nuestras. Seguimos nuestro camino, escuchando las quejas de nuestros dos compañeros por lo que les ha dicho Tsukki, y al pasar por la puerta, cierro el puño y golpeo el marco levemente porque necesito descargar parte de mi frustración.

Aunque vamos andando juntos pero guardando cierta distancia entre nosotros, nos mantenemos en silencio. Ninguno rompe esta extraña atmósfera que se ha creado entre nosotros, pero supongo que tampoco tenemos nada que decir. Miento. Sí tenemos que hablar muchas cosas, pero las palabras no salen. No me salen. De vez en cuando intento abrir la boca y que me salga algo, lo que sea, incluso para decir que qué buen tiempo hace, pero no me surge nada y la vuelvo a cerrar. La mayoría del tiempo voy mirando al suelo, aunque no puedo evitar a veces ladear el rostro y observar el ceño fruncido de Tsukki en su rostro. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que también quiere expresarse, pero no sabe cómo. ¿No seremos ambos idiotas? No hace falta que me pregunte nada porque yo mismo sé la respuesta.

Los de tercero ya están en el gimnasio cuando cruzamos por delante para ir hacia la zona de los cuartos de los clubes. Noya está practicando un nuevo tipo de recepción para mejorar su repertorio y sorprender en los partidos de los Nacionales, mientras Tanaka entrena los remates rectos, que todavía le cuestan. Saludamos de forma breve y nos dirigimos directamente al cuarto del club para cambiarnos. Debemos pasar por un camino de tierra, cuyo crujido bajo a nuestros pies es lo único que interrumpe por unos minutos nuestro silencio. Al entrar vemos que no hay nadie y eso me hace ponerme nervioso. ¿Vamos a estar solos? ¿Con esta atmósfera tan incómoda? Ambos nos dirigimos y abrimos nuestras respectivas taquillas, del que sale un sonido metálico y oxidado, y dejamos dentro la bolsa de clase. Procedemos a desvestirnos para ponernos nuestra ropa de deporte. Me quito la chaqueta negra característica del instituto y la doblo bien, para que no se quede arrugada, y la dejo sobre la balda de la taquilla. Suelo ser bastante cuidadoso con mis cosas, sobre todo con la ropa. No me gusta tenerla desordenada ni ponérmela arrugada. Comienzo a desabotonar con cierta parsimonia la camisa blanca y me la estoy retirando cuando Tsukki hace una exclamación que llama mi atención.

— ¡Oh! — me giro con la camisa medio quitada y la espalda medio desnuda y lo encuentro mirándome. — ¿Te han salido pecas nuevas en la espalda?

Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta, dándole la espalda, mientras me coloco apresurado de nuevo la camisa, poniéndome rojo como un tomate. Soy consciente de que estoy haciendo el tonto, porque en algún momento me la tendré que quitar para ponerme la camiseta, porque no puedo hacer ejercicio con ésta. Pero la vergüenza impera sobre la lógica y me impide quitármela.

—¿P-por qué te fijas en eso ahora? — me encojo de la vergüenza y miro a Tsukki por el rabillo del ojo. También ha desviado la vista hacia su taquilla y percibo cierto rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Puede ser qué esta sea la primera vez que lo veo así?

—N-no me he fijado ahora… lo he hecho siempre. — me contesta y aunque al principio está un poco nervioso porque tartamudea, luego consigue retomar su tono calmado de siempre. Se le da bien disimular sus emociones, al contrario que a mí. Siempre me ha dado mucha envidia esa parte de su personalidad.

Aprovecho ahora que no me está observando para quitarme la camisa y cambiármela por la de deporte. Nunca entenderé que la tela que usan para coser la ropa de hacer deporte suela ser más gruesa al tacto que la normal. Por lo menos son transpirables, porque a veces tenemos que llegar sudados a nuestras casas porque las duchas están cerradas cuando acabamos de entrenar. Estoy metiendo el brazo por la manga cuando Tsukki rompe el silencio de nuevo tras varios minutos.

— Me gustan mucho.

Sus palabras me dejan algo trastocado porque no sé a qué se refiere y no vienen a cuento. Además, parece que hoy se ha propuesto interrumpirme cuando estoy medio desnudo. Y avergonzarme. Me la termino de colocar y me atrevo, costándome horrores, a mirarle a los ojos. No sé de donde estoy cogiendo la seguridad que no suelo tener para hacerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta? — dejo caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre una de mis piernas y ladeo el rostro, aguardando su respuesta. Espero que no sea algo desconcertante. Sin embargo, Tsukki vuelve a quedarse callado dejando la respuesta en el aire.

Como no me contesta, ya sea porque se ha hecho el sordo o de verdad no me ha escuchado, yo sigo a lo mío. Quizás es mejor que no me responda. No quiero ser un farolillo por milésima vez. Me desabrocho el botón del pantalón del uniforme y me lo quito, dejándolo en la balda, y recojo el corto de gimnasia. Meto una pierna y después otra y lo subo, metiéndome el filo de la camiseta por dentro para que no moleste durante el entrenamiento. Pongo la mano en la puerta de la taquilla para cerrarla, pero me quedo paralizado cuando siento otra distinta encima de la mía. Tsukki me mira desde arriba, con sus diez centímetros de más, y no sé cómo pero reaparece mi valentía de antes y le sostengo la mirada. Sus dedos acarician mis nudillos pero es tan leve el gesto, que no lo hubiese percibido si no fuese porque tengo el sentido del tacto al extremo por los nervios. Siento que la piel de mi brazo se pone de gallina y me estremezco. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar, más y más fuerte, y me da vergüenza que Tsukki pueda escucharlos. No quiero que sepa lo que está provocando solamente con ese gesto. Muerdo levemente mis labios y abro la boca para romper la tensión que se está acrecentando entre nosotros. Siento que me voy a desmayar de un momento a otro por el calor que emana mi cuerpo.

—¿Q-qué quieres? — consigo preguntar pero él me observa frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Calla. — susurra y percibo que traga ligeramente saliva. Sus ojos descienden sutilmente unos milímetros hacia abajo para detenerse en mis labios un par de segundos. Luego vuelven a donde estaban. Clavándose en mis ojos. — Me gustan tus pecas. Eso es lo que te quería decir. — y tras esto, aparta cuidadosamente su mano de la mía y se aleja unos centímetros, dejándome abochornado, justo cuando abren la puerta del club y entran Hinata y Kageyama como si fuesen una estampida de elefantes.

—¡OOOOOOOIIIIIIII! ¡Lamentamos interrumpir! — grita el pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras da un portazo rompiendo toda la atmósfera que se había creado.

—¿Interrumpir? Enano, no pienses cosas extrañas. Y no grites. Escandaloso. — protesta Tsukki y acto seguido sale del cuarto, dejándonos a los tres solos. Sinceramente, no puedo negar que me duele un poco que le haya dicho eso a Hinata. Porque eso significa que lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos minutos, puede que lo haya magnificado todo y sean cosas mías. Me siento algo decepcionado. Aunque no sé porque pienso esto, no es que sienta algo por Tsukki, ¿verdad?

— Normal que se moleste, eres un gritón, maldito enano. — le dice Kageyama a Hinata y ambos empiezan a pelearse como de costumbre.

Yo decido que es mejor irme y dejarles su espacio. También, porque no quiero estar en una de sus múltiples peleas y que me metan de por medio. Bastante tengo con lo mío. Salgo del cuartito, tras coger las zapatillas especiales de volleyball y voy directo al gimnasio. Tsukki está dando vueltas a la pista para estirar y calentar. Es algo obligatorio ya que si no lo hacemos podemos tener tirones, calambres o, peor aún, lesionarnos. Me cambio las zapatillas en la entrada de la cancha por las profesionales y le imito, por lo que apresuro el paso hasta romper a correr más rápido. No puedo evitar recordar todo lo que ha pasado en el cuarto del club en menos de diez minutos. Las miradas. El comentario sobre mis pecas nuevas. Los silencios. Que me acariciase la mano. Notar que mi corazón estuviese a punto de salírseme del pecho. Su confesión de que siempre le han gustado mis pecas. Solo de pensarlo y rememorar las imágenes una y otra vez, siento mi cabeza embotada y el cuerpo acalorado. Además de que mi corazón parece que se va a romper, debido al ejercicio y los recuerdos del tacto de su mano sobre la mía y esa atmósfera. ¿Pero qué me pasa? Estoy aturdido por sentir esto, porque es la primera vez que experimento algo así. ¿Podría ser que…? Imposible. Yo solo lo veo como un amigo. Pero es verdad que desde hace varios días, desde la nota y hacerle el favor de ser su novio falso, algo se me ha removido por dentro. Y el beso. Sería tonto negarlo. Pero de todas formas…

Mis pensamientos se ven interceptados cuando un balón por parte de Tanaka impacta sobre mi cara y me hace dar tres volteretas hacia atrás. Siento un pitido en mis oídos y entre tanto ruido blanco, escucho a mis compañeros corriendo hacia mí para ver si estoy bien. Siento que mi mirada está borrosa y que me mareo porque la cabeza me da vueltas.

—¡Oye Tanaka! ¡Ten cuidado la próxima vez! — percibo que es Tsukki quien lo dice y quién me sujeta la espalda para enderezarme un poco.

— ¡Lo siento, Yamaguchi! ¿Estás bien? — dice Tanaka mientras alarga una de sus manos y me ayuda a levantarme.

Mi cabeza se estabiliza un poco y el pitido de mis oídos comienza a aminorar. Nunca pensé que agradecería tanto que me golpeasen con una pelota para que interrumpiese mis pensamientos.

—¡Oh! ¡Estás sangrando, Yama! — señala Hinata y me llevo una de mis manos a la nariz, tiñéndose de rojo.

— Vaya… no tengo pañuelos aquí, iré al cuarto a por ellos, creo que tengo en mi mochila. No os preocupéis, seguid sin mí. — comento, mientras echo a andar ligero y salgo del gimnasio. Me preguntan si necesito ayuda cuando me estoy cambiando las zapatillas y les digo que no hace falta.

A los diez minutos vuelvo con dos trocitos de pañuelos en los orificios para detener la pequeña hemorragia. Ennoshita me pide que descanse por hoy y que no entrene, por preocupación a que me pueda poner peor o sea más grave de lo que parece. Solamente asiento y me siento a un lado de la cancha. Por lo menos decido observarlos, ya que me sentiría mal yéndome a casa aunque tenga el permiso del entrenador Ukai. Como me he traído el móvil y los cascos, me pongo música para entretenerme mientras los contemplo jugar. Desde esta perspectiva puedo ver jugadas que de normal en la cancha y durante el frenesí del partido, sería imposible captarlas. Por lo que no será un entrenamiento totalmente perdido. Aunque en realidad, me gustaría estar jugando con todos ellos. Junto a Noya, Tanaka, Kageyama. Con Hinata. Y, por supuesto, con Tsukki.

Es lo que me más deseo en este momento. Poder jugar con él, de igual a igual.


	5. Un largo silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima y Yamaguchi avanzan un poco en su relación y tienen una conversación respecto al beso que le dio Tsukishima y sobre sus sentimientos sobre ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es narrado en primera persona por Tsukishima. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Muchas gracias por los kudos y comentarios, siempre se agradecen!

Kageyama y yo elevamos al unísono nuestros brazos largos, realizando un bloqueo perfecto a Tanaka. El balón rebota contra nuestras manos con un ruido sordo y cae a la cancha contraria, marcando un punto para nuestro equipo. Hemos vuelto a dividirnos en equipos equitativos para entrenar. No es lo mismo que si practicamos con un equipo distinto, para mejorar nuestras dinámicas y trabajo en equipo, pero sirve para un apaño. Principalmente, para acostumbrarnos a jugar entre nosotros y poder observar a los compañeros que les toque en el equipo contrario. Al verlos de frente, aprendes como gestionan el partido, como se mueven, como golpean y puedes usarlo para modelar tus propios movimientos. Me cuesta admitirlo pero si he mejorado mis remates es por jugar este tipo de partidos junto con Kageyama, y acostumbrarme a sus pases, y por ver a Hinata golpear los remates cuando se los pasan. Realmente han mejorado mucho. En cuanto a mí, aunque he mejorado siento que lo hago de forma más lenta.

Como hemos ganado un punto, el siguiente en sacar soy yo. Ennoshita me pasa el balón y lo detengo entre mis manos. Me dirijo hacia el final de la línea de nuestra parte de la cancha y me dispongo a hacer el saque.

—¡Buen saque! — me animan mis compañeros, mientras le doy un golpe con mi mano derecha y el balón pasa débilmente la red para precipitarse al suelo.

Tienen la suerte de que les haya tocado Nishinoya, porque de ese modo no lo hubiesen podido recibir. El líbero se abalanza sobre el suelo con su muñeca extendida y detiene la trayectoria del balón del suelo, conectándolo con el juego. La pelota pasa a uno de primero, que la recibe con sus antebrazos, pasándosela al otro jugador de su mismo curso, que actúa de armador en ese equipo. De repente, Hinata coge carrerilla desde el fondo de la cancha, situándose cerca de la red en apenas dos segundos, coge impulso con sus pies y salta. En mi equipo estamos todos preparados, sin parar de contemplar el balón y analizando las distintas posiciones y movimientos para saber quién, cuándo y dónde van a golpear la pelota para rematar.

—Derecha. — murmuro a Kageyama, que está más cerca de mí y asiente.

Nos desplazamos a nuestra derecha, justo donde está saltando Hinata preparándose para rematar. El jugador de primero pasa el balón con cierta precisión al pelirrojo y éste aprovechando el salto, golpea con su mano derecha la pelota para dirigirla a nuestra parte de la cancha. Kageyama y yo nos miramos por el rabillo del ojo y tras contar hasta tres, saltamos para bloquear ese pase. Sin embargo, esta vez Hinata ha sido más rápido y aunque el balón choca ligeramente contra mi dedo corazón, traspasa el bloqueo a una velocidad pasmosa impactándose contra el suelo. Nos quedamos todos observando ese punto y volvemos a mirar a Hinata, que está celebrando con los demás de su equipo provisional el buen remate que ha hecho.

—Vaya, el enano os ha dado una buena, ¿no? — dice Hinata que se ha acercado a la red, enganchando sus dedos entre ella y nos saca la lengua a modo de burla.

—¡Te vas a enterar a la próxima, lo voy a detener! — gritamos sin pretenderlo Kageyama y yo. Nos miramos y giramos la cara, todo a la vez como si lo hubiésemos ensayado.

Estoy dando la vuelta para colocarme en la fila trasera, donde me toca en la rotación y desvío levemente la mirada hacia la pared. Yamaguchi tiene apoyada su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con los brazos cruzados y está observándonos. Justo en ese momento, ladea su rostro y nuestros ojos se cruzan por unos segundos. No sé quién de los dos la retira antes, pero me encuentro contemplando la red sin que me dé cuenta. Espero que no se haya percatado. No me olvido de lo que pasó en el club. ¿Qué me pasó? Seguro que la comida me sentó mal y me dio una indigestión, porque otra explicación no tengo para lo que hice. Es verdad que me gustan sus pecas, no fue una mentira. Es una de las cosas que más me encantan de él. Pero fijarme y decirle ese comentario, como si fuese un pervertido, confesándole que estaba observando su espalda, que si acercarme a la taquilla y tocarle la mano. ¡Maldita indigestión que me provocó inconscientemente para hacer eso! Si hubiese estado en plenas facultades, no hubiese hecho nada de eso. Lo peor de todo es que no pude evitar mirar sus labios y desear besarlos. Bueno, tanto como desear… ¡Solo quería darle un beso de amigo! Sí, es eso. Un beso en señal de afecto, porque no sabría cómo dárselo de otra manera. Aunque, sinceramente, agradezco no haberme lanzado porque hubiese sido liar más el rizo y crear más confusión. Porque claro, a ver cómo le hubiese explicado que solo le he besado porque le quiero como amigo y lo aprecio, y no por otra razón oculta. Ennoshita me llama la atención algo molesto porque estoy distraído, así que muevo el rostro de un lado a otro para espabilarme y dejar ir mis preocupaciones, me limpio el sudor de la frente y me recoloco en mi sitio para prepararme para recibir.

Tanaka es quién saca ahora. Golpea el balón y va directo hacia mí. Planto mis pies con fuerza sobre el suelo, cogiendo fuerzas para recibirlo y observo la trayectoria del balón, estirando mis antebrazos y lo golpeo de mala forma.

—¡Lo siento!

Kageyama se adelanta a primera línea para disponerse a realizar el pase. Inesperadamente, Kinoshita aporrea el balón que he recibido de buena manera y se la manda al armador para que haga el pase. Me adelanto junto con Narita, para que uno de los dos actuemos como señuelo. Ambos despegamos casi a la vez, aunque yo lo hago unos segundos después. He cogido tanto impulso que consigo hacer mi salto más alto de los que he hecho en toda la tarde. Kageyama me hace un gesto leve, indicándome que me lo va a enviar a mí, por lo que me preparo mentalmente y físicamente. El balón va directo con esa perfección que tiene el armador que da hasta rabia, y le doy con todas mis fuerzas con mi mano. Nishinoya consigue detenerlo con algún esfuerzo aunque vuelve a nuestra cancha.

—¡Balón libre! — gritan Kageyama y Narita.

Kinoshita lo para y volvemos a repetir la misma operación de antes. Kageyama se vuelve a preparar para pasar y Narita y yo para rematar. Sin embargo, esta vez es Narita quien remata consiguiendo un punto para nuestro equipo. Realizamos la rotación, porque nos toca sacar, cuando Ukai nos interrumpe.

—¡Bueno, chicos, vamos a dejarlo por hoy que ya son las diez de la noche!

—¡NOOOOOOOOO! — gritan Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya y Tanaka a la vez.

—Quedémonos un rato más, por favor. — vuelve a hablar Hinata y hace pucheros al entrenador para intentar convencerlo.

—Sí, un par de rotaciones más, lo justo para vencer a este cabeza hueca. — Kageyama señala al pelirrojo y sonríe con condescendencia.

Hinata cierra los puños y se acerca a Kageyama, poniéndose de puntillas para intentar acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y comienza a gritarle.

—¡OYE, TÚ! ¡DEJA DE INSULTARME! ¡IMBÉCIL, NARCISISTA! ¡Te voy a matar! — Kageyama pega su frente con la suya y empieza  a gruñir.

—¿Qué tú me vas a hacer qué?

—¡Que te voy a matar!

—Eso no me lo dices ahí fuera.

—Anda que no, salgamos y tengamos unas palabras.

—Bueno, venga, chicos, relajarse. — Ukai da dos pasos y se entromete entre los dos, cogiendo a Hinata de la camiseta y elevándolo del suelo y con la otra mano libre empujando a Kageyama a un lado. — Estos adolescentes de hoy en día… que cansancio dais. ¡A recoger! Y vosotros id a cambiaros al club, a ver si de camino con el aire os calmáis un poquito.

Suelta al pelirrojo y se va junto a Ennoshita a ayudarle a guardar los balones. Los dos estúpidos siguen gruñéndose, pero están un poco más tranquilos y hacen caso a la orden del entrenador Ukai. Salen por la puerta, tras cambiarse las zapatillas, y se van hacia el club. Por mi parte, ayudo a Narita y Tanaka a enrollar la red y guardarla con cuidado en el almacén. Posteriormente, vamos juntos al cuarto del club a cambiarnos. Estoy poniéndome los pantalones cuando me acuerdo de Yamaguchi, porque no está allí. Y juraría que no le he visto marcharse a casa cuando acabamos de entrenar. Me apresuro en quitarme la ropa de deporte sudada y guardarla en mi bolsa y me pongo el uniforme. Varias veces meto la misma pierna en la misma pernera del pantalón porque estoy pensando en él. Quiero darme prisa para volver al gimnasio y quedarme tranquilo si veo por mis propios ojos si se ha ido o no. Realmente me extraña que se marche sin avisarme, porque siempre nos vamos juntos a casa. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que lo del beso fue ayer, a pesar de que parece que fue hace cinco años, y que apenas hemos hablado de ello, pues a lo mejor sigue un poco enfadado. Decido que es mejor no darle más vueltas y, tras vestirme, me dispongo a salir del club. No me despido, porque todos se han ido ya a sus casas, incluidos los dos imbéciles que tengo por compañeros de curso. Sin embargo, antes de irme, me detengo enfrente de la taquilla de Yamaguchi y la abro.

—Sus cosas están aquí… — murmuro en voz baja y cojo su bolsa, agarrándola por el asa con la mano libre. — Entonces tiene que estar allí.

Cierro su taquilla como puedo y salgo del club. Como hoy nos hemos recogido unos minutos antes, el conserje va dando tumbos por la zona cerrando las puertas de todos los clubes de deporte. Apresuro el paso, clavándome los granitos de arena en la suela de mis zapatos y llego al gimnasio. Está completamente vacío y recogido a excepción de una figura encogida apoyada en la pared. Es Yamaguchi. Dejo las bolsas en la puerta del gimnasio para que no me estorben y voy hacia él, gritando su nombre. ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que se ha quedado aquí solo? ¿Y por qué no me responde ni se mueve? Me detengo a su lado y me agacho, preocupado, y le toco levemente el hombro para ver si reacciona.  

—Eh, Yamaguchi. El entrenamiento ha acabado. — le digo, mientras ejerzo más presión sobre su hombro y lo meneo para despertarle.

—Afhk…fgk…Tsukki….hff. — solamente balbucea mi nombre y cosas sin sentido.

Enarco una ceja, incrédulo. No me jodas. No me lo creo. Sigo meneando su hombro, llamándole por su nombre, pero no despierta. Ni siquiera se mueve, solamente para respirar profundamente y tener la boca abierta, la cual babea. Suspiro muy fuerte y pongo los ojos en blanco. Por lo menos estoy más tranquilo y sé que no está muerto, solo dormido. En fin. Supongo que me tocará cargar con él. Me quedo unos minutos mirándole dormir. Su rostro está encima de sus brazos, escondiendo parte de su cara de la que solo puedo ver sus mejillas inundadas de pecas y sus párpados cerrados. Su flequillo le tapa en parte también con algunos de sus mechones rebeldes indomesticables. Mi mano se desplaza sola, sin darme cuenta, y retira uno de esos mechones que está cerca de uno de sus ojos y se lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Cuando soy consciente de lo que acabo de hacer, me distancio un par de metros y me noto acalorado.

—¿P-pero qué hago? — me pregunto a mí mismo y solo espero que Yamaguchi no se haya despertado ni dado cuenta de que acabo de tocar su pelo.

No quiero que se nos haga más tarde así que decido que lo mejor para no despertarle es que lo lleve a caballito hasta su casa. Agarro cuidadosamente sus brazos, poniéndolos a mi espalda y lo aúpo. La teoría cuando la pensé, era más fácil que la práctica. Al principio se me resbala un par de veces y hasta que no consigo amoldarlo y colocar bien su cuerpo encima del mío, no se queda fijo. Sus brazos están alrededor de mi cuello y sujeto sus piernas con mis manos. Me dirijo a la salida y me doy cuenta de que las bolsas de clase están ahí.

—¿En serio? — gruño y como puedo me acuclillo, con Yamaguchi detrás, para coger las bolsas con los dedos. Me cuesta un montón pero consigo hacerlo al cuarto intento. Y todo esto, sin despertar a Yamaguchi.

Durante todo este tiempo, en varias ocasiones me cabreo tanto que pienso en asustarle a ver si de una vez se despierta y no me tengo que tomar tantas molestias. Pero entonces veo su rostro tan calmado y sé que es la primera vez que descansa y está tranquilo en todo el día. Le he dado muchísimas molestias en esta semana y no sé cómo me sigue dirigiendo la palabra. Sé que todo es mi culpa. De repente, pienso que me siento muy afortunado de que seamos amigos y que nunca me haya abandonado.

Mis pies se mueven cuesta abajo por la pendiente que va hacia el pueblo. Yamaguchi y las bolsas en una de mis manos pesan un montón y tengo que intentar mantener el equilibrio perfecto para no irnos para adelante. De vez en cuando, él se remueve en mi espalda y puedo notar su respiración en mi nuca, dándome algún que otro escalofrío. La única luz que nos ilumina el camino, aparte de la luna y las estrellas, son las pocas farolas que alumbran la calle. Termino de descender la cuesta y, tras el sufrimiento anterior, el resto del camino que lleva a casa de Yamaguchi es comer y cantar. Estoy rodeado de silencio, a excepción de algunas cigarras que aprovechan para molestar al vecindario con sus chirridos. No hay nadie en la calle, solo nosotros dos. De repente, escucho un gemido y un bostezo, para acabar con un grito. Yamaguchi se despierta y se asusta al darse cuenta de donde está y al removerse, me desestabiliza y ambos caemos al suelo.

—¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa? — levanto la voz, llevándome la mano a mi cabeza porque me he golpeado contra el suelo. Yamaguchi no está mucho mejor y me mira muy arrepentido, a la par que confundido.

—L-lo siento, Tsukki. Me he desconcertado al despertarme…encima… de ti. — a medida que continua la frase su rostro se ruboriza y me gira la cara. — Ya puedo seguir yo solo, gracias.

—De nada.

Nos levantamos como podemos sin pedir ayuda al otro, porque otra vez noto que estamos intranquilos. Vaya, parece que no paro de cagarla desde ayer y de crear situaciones incómodas y molestas para los dos. Yamaguchi recoge su bolsa, que ambas se habían precipitado también contra el suelo, y se la cuelga al hombro. Yo hago lo mismo con la mía y seguimos nuestro camino. A su casa se llega antes que la mía, por lo que siempre le dejo en la suya primero y luego continuo andando hasta mi calle, a doscientos metros de ahí. Estamos unos cinco minutos en silencio cuando Yamaguchi rompe el silencio.

—¿Cómo fue el partido? Me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta.

— Bien, íbamos ganando. — me callo y dirijo mi vista al suelo, en concreto a mis zapatos marrones. — Si te encontrabas mal, deberías haberte ido a casa.

—No estaba mal, realmente. No me dormí por eso… Anoche no cogí el sueño. — inconscientemente, se lleva una de sus manos y comienza a rozar su brazo, encogiéndose un poco. — No dormí muy bien. Ya sabes… por lo de ayer.

—¿Por el beso?

Mis pies se paran y me quedo mirándole, con las manos dentro de mis bolsillos. Yamaguchi se detiene delante de mí, dándose la vuelta y me la devuelve.

—Sí.

—Ya sabes porque lo hice. Pero lo siento, debí haberte preguntado antes… simplemente se me ocurrió que era la última alternativa que tenía para que Natsuki me dejase en paz. Hasta que no lo hice, no pensé en las consecuencias.

—¿Y se supone que eres inteligente? ¡¡Deberías haberlo hecho!! — me responde enfadado y me siento confuso porque no me esperaba que tuviese esta reacción.

Estábamos hablando tan normal y se pone a gritarme. ¿Pero qué le pasa? Chasqueo la lengua y me encojo de hombros, mostrando indiferencia. Decido que lo mejor es quitarle hierro al asunto, para que la conversación no se torne en discusión y volvamos a no dirigirnos la palabra. Ya tuve suficiente con este día.

—Creo que estás exagerando, solo fue un beso. — respondo calmado y doy un par de pasos hacia él para acortar la distancia. Yamaguchi ha vuelto a mirar el suelo y tiene el ceño fruncido. No entiendo porque le da tanta importancia. — Tampoco fue la gran cosa.

Yamaguchi se aproxima a mí, dando dos zancadas y me agarra de la chaqueta del uniforme. Me fijo en que tiene la piel de gallina y no sé si es por el frío de que sea de noche o por la situación. Nuestros ojos se cruzan y observo que está a punto de llorar. Pongo mi mano sobre la de él e intento apartarle, pero está ejerciendo más fuerza de la normal en aferrarla.

—Yamaguchi, para.

—¡No!

— Basta, Yamaguchi… aléjate.

 —¡Calla! Estoy harto de que tengas el lujo de permitirte decir que nada te importa, de que todo te de igual, que hagas lo que te apetezca sin pensar en si a la otra persona puede molestarle, avergonzarle o lo que sea. ¿Te parece normal robarme mi primer beso y hacerlo sin mi consentimiento? ¿Acariciarme o decirme cosas sin pensar que no me va a afectar? ¡PUES ME AFECTAN PORQUE TENGO SENTIMIENTOS! Aunque, por lo que parece, a ti no. Estoy cansado. — una lágrima se desliza por su rostro y estoy atónito, porque aparte del año pasado en la concentración de Tokio, no he vuelto a ver así de enfadado a Yamaguchi. Su agarre se vuelve más flojo hasta soltarme y se lleva la mano a su rostro, para limpiarse. Me cuesta respirar un poco por todo lo que acaba de pasar y me siento abrumado.

— Estás equivocado. — observo de nuevo mis zapatos, porque me cuesta afrontar la expresión que me está mostrando. No puedo verla. — N-no lo hago por molestarte, ni nada de eso. ¡Somos amigos! Claro que te tengo en cuenta. No me trates como si fuese un monstruo. Ya sabes porque me cuesta tanto mostrar lo que siento. — trago saliva e intento reordenar mis pensamientos, aunque me cuesta una barbaridad por la situación tan complicada que tenemos entre manos. — Te aprecio, somos amigos desde hace muchísimos años. No haría nada que te hiciese daño. Lo siento, de verdad. No he querido nada de esto. — cada vez que menciono la palabra “amistad”, siento que algo apuñala mi corazón, pero no tengo fuerzas para analizar el porqué. Ni es el momento. Solo quiero arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado y que estemos como siempre, porque tanta discusión siento que nos está desgastando a ambos. — No quiero perderte por esto. — Ni me lo perdonaría si eso ocurriese.

Doy en el clavo sin pretenderlo con esa última frase y Yamaguchi y yo nos volvemos a mirar. El rostro de él está húmedo de haber llorado y enrojecido. El mío siento que no estará muy distinto al de Yamaguchi, aunque yo no he llorado. Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio con mis palabras flotando en el ambiente y solamente nos interrumpe el sonido de las cigarras. Yamaguchi se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y mira con el rabillo del ojo hacia el descampado que tenemos a la izquierda, en un intento de evitar mi mirada incisiva. Ninguno de los dos decimos nada aunque queramos. Me aproximo lentamente, por miedo de asustarle y que huya de mí. Pero no lo hace. Al revés, él también da un par de pasos para acercarse. Vuelve a ser él quien primero rompe nuestro silencio.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte. No me imagino mi vida sin que tú estés en ella. — sonrío levemente y, tras quedarnos mirándonos mutuamente pidiéndonos permiso, nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Mi cuerpo está más caliente que el suyo aunque es normal, porque él lleva la ropa de deporte y lleva los brazos y las piernas a la intemperie. Le aprieto más entre mis largos brazos, hasta que noto su rostro hundiéndose en mi pecho y él me lo corresponde aferrando mi chaqueta entre sus dedos. Dejo apoyado mi rostro sobre su pelo. Al respirar, me viene el olor de su champú y me resulta muy agradable. Nos quedamos así varios minutos, hasta que mutuamente nos separamos poco a poco, porque se nos está haciendo tarde. No obstante, es lo último que me apetece porque me gustaría quedarme abrazado a él unos minutos más. Durante las dos calles que restan hasta la casa de Yamaguchi, la conversación se torna a una insustancial acerca de la concentración que tenemos la semana que viene en Tokio y de lo emocionado que están los demás de Karasuno y nosotros por ir. No me interesa mucho la conversación, pero se la sigo porque no quiero romper el buen rollo que ha vuelto a surgir entre nosotros. Y espero que por mucho más tiempo, no volvamos a tener ningún malentendido.

Cuando cruzamos la esquina y llegamos a su casa, nos detenemos y Yamaguchi se dirige hacia ella, abriendo la verja y entra. Se gira para volver a cerrar la valla pero antes de irse, levanta su mirada y la clava en la mía. Su rostro muestra esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta y agradezco poder apreciar la expresión de sus pecas, a pesar de que es de noche y solamente nos alumbra la preciada farola donde suelo apoyarme todas las mañanas para esperar a Yamaguchi.

—Buenas noches, Tsukki. — por normal general, odio que usen diminutivo para mi nombre, pero cuando él lo hace parece poesía en su voz. Le correspondo la sonrisa y me doy la vuelta, alzando una de mis manos a modo de despedida.

—Hasta mañana. — y sé que le he hecho un poco más feliz sin verle la cara y que comprende que, detrás de esta despedida, quiero decir que mañana le estaré esperando en la farola para ir juntos a clase como siempre.


	6. ¡VIAJE A TOKIO! (Parte I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos de Karasuno se disponen a ir a Tokio para pasar unos días allí con Nekoma y Fukurodani, entre otros equipos, para entrenar para los Nacionales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo más relajado y narrado por Tsukishima (again). Intentaré no tardar mucho en escribir los próximos capítulos, pero ando un poco liada y apenas tengo tiempo, ¡pero no he abandonado esta historia! Esta ship siempre me inspira para seguir escribiéndola, así que seguid ahí apoyándola, por favor. 
> 
> Espero que os guste mucho este capítulo y siempre se agradecen todos los kudos y comentarios que me deis.

Ha pasado una semana desde entonces y, afortunadamente, Yamaguchi y yo no hemos vuelto a tener más confrontaciones ni discusiones. Al revés, parece que todo se ha estabilizado y volvemos a estar tan bien como antes. Aunque en cierta manera no lo sea. A veces estamos tan normales y tranquilos hablando y al rozarnos sin querer, Yamaguchi suele quedarse callado y evita mi mirada y su cuerpo, como si mi tacto quemase y se aparta de mí ligeramente. Por mi parte, he notado también que me cuesta más manejar mis sentimientos respecto a él, pero lo relaciono a todo lo que hemos vivido con el tema de Natsuki y de hacernos pasar por novios. Que, finalmente, dio su resultado y mi compañera dejó de hablarme. Sin embargo, esto ha tenido sus consecuencias y por ir contándolo por ahí, toda la clase piensa que Yamaguchi y yo somos pareja. Todavía siguen cuchicheando sobre nosotros y formando rumores falsos para alimentar sus conversaciones ya de por sí insulsas. Al principio dejé claro que no lo éramos pero como seguían con el tema dejé de darle importancia. No obstante, soy consciente de que Yamaguchi si se la da e intento en la medida de lo posible evitar que esté rodeado de las personas que suelen alzar la voz respecto a este tema para que no se agobie. En parte, no me voy a engañar, me molesta un poco que reaccione de esa forma. ¿Tanto le perturbaría estar saliendo conmigo? ¿Tan poco le agrada la idea? Que no quiero decir que me gustaría estar con él porque solo somos amigos, pero me decepciona creer que a él le daría apuro tener de novio a alguien como yo. No quiero admitirlo pero pensarlo me crea algo de inseguridad.

Esta mañana, los del equipo hemos tenido que madrugar sobre las seis porque nos vamos a Tokio para la concentración con los demás equipos y así jugar partidos durante cinco días sin parar. Principalmente, estamos más entusiasmados por jugar con los de Nekoma y Fukurodani. El año pasado perdimos prácticamente todos a excepción de unos pocos que por suerte conseguimos ganar, por lo que tuvimos que realizar el castigo de lanzamientos por el suelo incontables veces. Sin embargo, esta vez estamos todos más confiados después de nuestro resultado en el Torneo Nacional, por lo que no será tan fácil derrotarnos.

Los cuatro idiotas, Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka y Nishinoya, no paran de bostezar mientras Ukai hace el recuento para ver si estamos todos antes de dejarnos subir al autobús. Al ser asientos de dos a excepción de la última fila de asientos, nos sentamos por parejas. Como siempre, Yamaguchi y yo acabamos juntos. También porque no soportaría estar con el enano o Tanaka y que no me dejen echar una cabezada. Son demasiados intensos para mi espíritu. Por lo tanto, al final acabamos sentados de la siguiente manera: Kageyama con Hinata, Kinoshita y Narita, los de primero se dividen en dos parejas, Ennoshita y Yachi solos y Tanaka y Nishinoya repanchingados en la última fila.  Ukai y Takeda se sientan en la parte delantera cerca del conductor. Cuando nos colocamos, el conductor pone en marcha el motor del autobús. Arranca con un sonido fuerte hasta que se estabiliza y comienza a funcionar el automóvil. Sale del aparcamiento del instituto y baja por la pendiente con dirección a nuestra siguiente parada. Tokio.

Todos nos quedamos dormidos en las dos primeras horas. El viaje siempre se nos hace un poco largo por la euforia y las ganas de llegar para practicar, jugar y divertirnos con nuestros amigos. La ventaja de ello es que como no solemos dormir nada la noche anterior,  cuando subimos al autobús estamos rendidos y muertos de sueño. Acabamos de pasar una ciudad pequeña de otro distrito, cuando el autobús pasa por un bache y me despierta de la cabezada que estoy echando. Mis ojos se abren con esfuerzo, pues esa noche me ha costado dormir, y mi mano se mueve instintivamente a mi boca que produce un bostezo de forma involuntaria. Mi cuerpo se estremece adormecido y voy a estirar mis brazos cuando me doy cuenta de que la cabeza de Yamaguchi está en mi hombro. Mi boca se cierra y me quedo paralizado, observándole. Su mejilla derecha sobresale un poco debido a que está apoyado por esa parte. Mis ojos se deslizan un poco hacia abajo, a sus labios, que están entreabiertos y sobresale un poco de baba. En otra ocasión y si fuese otra persona, me daría un poco de asco porque soy algo escrupuloso pero no sé por qué, en esta ocasión y siendo él, me da ternura. Verle así, parece tan vulnerable y frágil que me dan ganas de acariciarlo. Pero solo de pensarlo, mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado. Últimamente, es más usual de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que antes pocas cosas, por no decir solo el volleyball, me lo producían. Pero, ¿por qué con Yamaguchi? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Bueno, aparte de ser mi mejor amigo. Simplemente de pensarlo me pongo nervioso aunque no lo esté diciendo en voz alta, pero ya significa que estoy admitiendo que en cierta manera es especial para mí. A ver, no es ninguna novedad pero reconocerlo me asusta. Estoy tan embobado viéndole dormir que cuando se sacude levemente y se despierta amodorrado, intento disimular de alguna manera que no estaba observándole, antes de que se espabile del todo y sea consciente. Dirijo la vista hacia la ventana, apoyando mi rostro sobre mi mano y muestro una expresión intensa, como si de verdad me importase contemplar el paisaje. Oigo un bostezo que procede de Yamaguchi y noto que se retira de mi hombro, recolocándose en su asiento.

— Tsukki, ¿estás bien? Estás rojo. ¿No tendrás fiebre, no? – me pregunta y le devuelvo la mirada algo desencajada y comienzo a balbucear, mientras escondo mi rostro con el borde de la chaqueta del uniforme.

— No…no es nada.

— ¿Cómo qué no? A ver, déjame tomarte la temperatura…— intento evitarlo, agarrando levemente sus manos, pero consigue deshacerse de ellas y coloca el dorso de su mano sobre mi frente. Hace un gesto de incredulidad y se encoge de hombros. – Vaya, pues no tienes.

— Ya te dije que no tenía fiebre. – deseo con todas mis fuerzas que mi cara vuelva a la normalidad pronto para evitar más preguntas o gestos innecesarios. – Voy a dormir. – giro un poco el cuerpo hacia la ventana y vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza sobre el asiento.

— ¿Eh? Pero si vamos a llegar dentro de poco. Hablemos un rato o algo.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con Hinata? Siempre está dispuesto a darte la turra… — contesto y como si le hubiese invocado, una cabeza pelirroja se deja entrever por encima del asiento que está delante de mí, hasta que su rostro se ve por completo y me clava la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

— Oye, que estoy aquí no hables mal de mí estando yo delante. Ni que estuviese sordo. – replica, haciendo un mohín y luego desliza la mirada hacia Yamaguchi y se le cambia la cara totalmente a una entusiasta. — ¡Ah, Yamaguchi! Estaba tan dormido antes que no me fije donde te habías sentado. ¿Viste la película de ayer? ¡FUE GENIAL! ¿Verdad?

— Sí. Nunca la había visto, pero me dejo ralladísimo… estuve dándole vueltas a ese final toda la noche.

— Esperaba que no fuese el único… aunque la verdad es que no la entendí muy bien. – apoya sus manos pequeñas del tamaño de un niño de primaria sobre el borde del asiento, mientras se mueve frenético hablando sobre el tema.

Decido que es hora de desconectar porque no me interesa aguantar tanta intensidad desde tan temprano y busco los cascos para engancharlos a mi móvil y ponerme a escuchar música. Aun así, las voces de Hinata se superponen, molestándome, porque a cada frase se emociona más y más gritando, y solo se le escucha a él en todo el autobús. Chasqueo la lengua y sujeto mi móvil con cuidado para que no se caiga, levanto mis piernas y pateo levemente el asiento de Hinata.

— Oh, lo siento, lo siento… mis piernas se activan cada vez que escuchan berridos y no puedo pararlas… aaah, que desastre. – digo de forma monótona, porque sé que le molesta cuando hablo en ese tono, y sigo meneando su asiento provocando que Hinata se suelte y casi se caiga al suelo.

— ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! ¡Deja de patear mi asiento!

— ¿Quién me habla? Es tan pequeño que no lo veo. – muevo ligeramente el rostro de un lado a otro, como si buscase algo y sonrío de forma irritante. Hinata levanta su puño y frunce el ceño, enfadado y comienza a gruñir. Se coloca y se abalanza sobre mí, tirándose desde arriba de su asiento cayendo sobre mi regazo. – Ugh, vete bicho. – le empujo, cayéndose al suelo y se queda hecho un ovillo entre el hueco de mis piernas largas y su asiento.

— ¡Tsukki! – me reprende Yamaguchi, mientras estira su mano hacia Hinata para ayudarle a levantarse.

— Chicos, venga, estaos quietos. ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? – el entrenador está en el pasillo justo al lado de nuestros asientos, supongo que intrigado por las quejas y los golpes y cuando llega a donde estamos se queda mirando la escena y nos grita enfadado. Y con razón. — ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ, SOIS UNOS CRIOS O QUÉ OS PASA? – coge a Hinata de su chaqueta y lo lanza al pasillo y luego nos señala a ambos, primero a uno y luego al otro varias veces. – Hinata, vete a la última fila con Tanaka y Nishinoya y tú, Tsukishima, deja de molestarle que ya tenemos una edad.

— Sí, lo siento, entrenador. – me disculpo, encogiéndome de hombros. Ukai resopla y se vuelve a su asiento, mientras balbucea lo inmaduros que nos comportamos y que un día de estos nos va a dejar tirados y que nos las arreglemos solos.

Mientras tanto, Hinata va desanimado por la bronca hacia la fila de atrás, pero tanto el calvo como el otro enano del equipo le reciben entre vítores y aplausos, subiéndole los ánimos e hinchándosele el pecho del orgullo. Tanaka le da una palmada en la espalda a Hinata, que creo que puedo apreciar cómo se le ha salido un trozo de pulmón por la boca y el segundo muestra su pulgar y tose del impacto, mientras Nishinoya se ríe y mueve sus brazos de un lado a otro, celebrando su llegada con entusiasmo.

— Muy bien hecho, Hinata. Veo que eres un buen discípulo y sigues mis enseñanzas de cómo cabrear a Tsukishima.

— Tienes razón, está aprendiendo de los mejores. Podremos dejar el club en tus manos cuando nos graduemos este año. – contesta Nishinoya, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Hinata mientras éste los mira a ambos, primero a uno y luego al otro repetidamente, con los ojos brillantes y animado por sus palabras.

— Nunca me he sentido tan feliz en mi vida hasta que habéis dicho que confiáis en mí. – Hinata los mira con un atisbo de orgullo por Tanaka y Nishinoya y yo pongo los ojos en blanco por toda la conversación. No pueden ser más patéticos y si creen que voy a saltar de nuevo con sus provocaciones van listos, por lo que me quedo en silencio.

— Es que Tsukishima se cree el mejor solamente porque sus piernas miden dos metros cada una. – suelta Nishinoya bajando la voz, pero lo suficiente para que los escuche.

— Sí, sí. Solamente es un patilargo que no tiene amigos. – siento que un tic aparece en mi ojo, pero intento mantener la calma. Solo intentan provocarme estos tres idiotas. Además, que no estoy solo. Tengo a Yamaguchi.

— La verdad es que tenéis razón, encima es un malhumorado que se rebota con nada. – giro mi rostro hacia mi derecha y me doy cuenta de que es Yamaguchi, que se ha unido a la conversación contra mi persona y está asomado por la parte de arriba del asiento hablando con los de la fila de atrás.

— ¡Oye, Yamaguchi! ¿No se supone que deberías de defenderme en vez de meterte también conmigo? – me cruzo de brazos, algo enojado, y le retiro la mirada volviéndola al paisaje que se puede ver por la ventana. Puedo oír a Hinata, Tanaka y Nishinoya reírse.

— Vaya, vaya, con que problemas en el paraíso. – susurra Tanaka hacia los otros dos y sueltan varias carcajadas.

— Lo siento, Tsukki, solo quería participar en la broma, no quería molestarte. – me contesta Yamaguchi, volviéndose a colocar en su asiento, mientras me mira algo arrepentido.

— Ya, ya lo sé. No te preocupes. – apoyo el rostro en mi mano y no le dirijo la mirada. Realmente, no me he molestado, pero para una persona en la que me puedo apoyar o podría defenderme, que se alíe con los tres idiotas pues algo me fastidia. No lo voy a negar.

No continuamos la conversación porque justo el autobús cruza una calle, para pasar por una pequeña carretera que lleva al aparcamiento de las instalaciones donde solemos realizar las concentraciones. El resto de equipos de Tokio están ya allí esperándonos, algunos más emocionados que otros. Los de Nekoma, al ser la mayoría conocidos, están más inquietos y no paran de saltar y gritarnos a excepción de Kenma que está absorto en su Nintendo. Lev, al ser el más alto, golpea el cristal para llamar nuestra atención y darnos la bienvenida cuando el autobús finalmente se detiene.

— ¡AAAAAHHH, HINATAAAA! – el pelirrojo al verle, salta por encima de las piernas de Nishinoya e impacta sus manos sobre el cristal justo donde están las de Lev que en comparación con las suyas, parecen de un bebé.

— ¡LEEEEEV! – Hinata comienza a dar saltos sobre el asiento, mientras dirige la vista hacia donde está el entrenador, que está de pie. — ¿Cuándo bajamos? ¡Quiero bajar a saludar!

La mayoría de los que conformamos el equipo comienzan a alterarse y a moverse en sus respectivos asientos, esperando a que Ukai y Takeda les den permiso para salir. Yo estiro mis brazos con parsimonia y bostezo, porque no tengo mucha prisa en marcharme. Veo a Yamaguchi, que aunque se muestra tranquilo como yo, en sus ojos hay un leve brillo de impaciencia. A veces, me da un poco de envidia que sea más animado que yo. Me cuesta tanto exteriorizar cuando estoy agitado o excitado por jugar o saludar a los demás, en cambio, él, aunque no es el otro extremo como son Hinata o Tanaka, sí que no le cuesta mostrarse más abierto y afianzar más las relaciones. Encima, me siento un poco alicaído de que tanto Kuroo como Bokuto, que enseguida me aceptaron con ellos y con los que conseguí mejorar mis bloqueos y sentir que quería evolucionar en mi juego, se hayan graduado y este año no estarán con nosotros. Por lo que me costaba tener que volver a conocer a personas nuevas o intentar hablar con los que eran de segundo o primero, como Kenma, Akaashi o Lev. Sinceramente, también me daba un poco de pereza tener que relacionarme porque solía estar mejor solo. Si tan solo no me hubiese metido en el equipo de Karasuno…

Yamaguchi me saca de mis pensamientos cuando agarra mi antebrazo y tira de mí desde el pasillo para que reaccione y me levante. Me sonríe, con esa sonrisa que realmente me gusta y sé que va dirigida especialmente a mí, y no puedo evitar sentir que algo dentro de mí se derrite. Cuando muestra esa sonrisa, solo deseo que vaya dirigida a mí. Y a nadie más. ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Resoplo y me pongo de pie, mientras Yamaguchi coge su mochila del compartimento de arriba y echa a andar por el pasillo tras Tanaka y Nishinoya. Alargo mis manos y sin mucho esfuerzo para llegar al compartimento, cojo mi mochila y me la cuelgo al hombro. Estoy bajando del bus cuando Lev se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo súper efusivo, sin haberme preparado mentalmente.

— Tsukishima, ¿cómo estás? Esta vez conseguiré meterte muchos remates, ya verás. – en su rostro se asoma una sonrisa amplia y competitiva. Que duro se me van a hacer estos cinco días aguantando a estos intensos del volleyball.

— Bien, cansado. – respondo y le ignoro, acercándome a mis compañeros del Karasuno que ya están saludando a unos y a otros.

Suspiro, porque no me apetece mucho hacer este paripé pero decido mostrarme simpático. Me acerco a los de Fukurodani porque solo conozco a Akaashi y a Onaga, ya que los demás son de primero. En parte, me alegro de que la mayoría de los jugadores fuesen de tercero porque eso significa que han perdido toda la fuerza y experiencia que tenían. Aunque tampoco puedo subestimar a ellos dos, que seguro que están llevando bien al nuevo equipo. Akaashi termina de saludar a Yamaguchi y me sonríe levemente cuando me ve avanzar hacia él. Me extiende una de sus manos y yo le devuelvo el saludo, haciendo lo mismo con la mía.

— Hola, Tsukishima. No pienses que nos vais a ganar porque no estén Bokuto y los demás. Este año nuestros novatos prometen mucho.

— Oh, ya veremos. Nosotros estamos en nuestra mejor forma, ya sabes. – le contesto, enarcando una de mis cejas, en un intento de provocarle. Sin embargo, me olvido que Akaashi no es como el enano o el rey, ni Bokuto o Kuroo. La verdad que su personalidad se asemeja más a la mía. Simplemente, Akaashi amplia un poco más la sonrisa, de manera mínima y me retira la mano.

— Como tú dices, ya veremos quién gana a quién.

Chasqueo la lengua, molesto, y sigo saludando a los demás del equipo y después a los siguientes. Con los únicos en los que nos detenemos algo de tiempo son los de Nekoma. Principalmente, Hinata se demora varios minutos con Kenma, quien solo le hace caso a medias porque su juego parece más interesante que el pelirrojo.

— Y bueno, yo hice PWAAAAAAA y Kageyama se puso tal que YWWWEE. – cuando le daba por hablar en su propio idioma no había quien lo entendiese.

— Que bien, Shoyo. – pulsa varios botones sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro ni mostrar ninguna emoción respecto al videojuego o a la conversación.

— ¿Verdad? Sabía que me entenderías.

— Ya.

— Oye, ¿a qué juegas? – Hinata inclina el rostro sobre la pantalla para cotillear.

— Al Monster Hunter.

— ¿EL NUEVO? ¿ME DEJARÁS JUGARLO? – Kenma levanta la vista levemente y la clava en Hinata y sus comisuras se curvan ligeramente, asomando un atisbo de sonrisa.

— Claro. Esta noche, si quieres. – Hinata se muestra emocionado y empieza a saltar hasta llegar a él y le abraza por detrás, levantándolo del suelo. Me sorprendo, al igual que Kenma, por la fuerza que tiene ya que Kenma es mucho más alto y pesado que él. – Bájame, por favor.

— Ah, lo siento. Me he emocionado demasiado.— le vuelve a dejar en el suelo y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— Hinata… — Kageyama le pega en la cabeza con el puño cerrado y le agarra de la chaqueta del uniforme, arrastrándolo a otro lado no sin antes pedirle perdón a Kenma. – Eres estúpido, imbécil y un idiota. Todo el rato molestando, por favor, compórtate que ya no eres un alumno de primer curso o no te pasaré más pases en los años que nos quedan de instituto.

— No, por favor, todo menos eso. Cualquier otro castigo es aceptable, pero no me quites los pases… si no siento el cosquilleo de mis dedos tras golpear un remate, siento que podría morirme de la pena. – se observa el dorso de su mano y sus mejillas se ruborizan por rememorar esa sensación tan característica que todos los rematadores tenemos al golpear el balón.

El ruido que provocamos al saludarnos, movernos de un lado a otro emocionados y ansiosos por empezar a jugar, al igual que el de las conversaciones se cortan cuando los entrenadores nos llaman la atención. Parece que las presentaciones han terminado y que el juego va a comenzar. Seguimos a un par de monitores junto con los entrenadores de todos los equipos que participamos en la concentración. Primero nos acercamos a una de las instalaciones, donde nos relajaremos cuando no juguemos, nos asearemos y dormiremos. Nos repartimos las salas, una para cada equipo, y dejamos las mochilas y el equipaje que haya traído cada uno. Después, nos dirigimos a los vestuarios donde nos cambiamos el uniforme para ponernos la ropa de deporte. Tanaka y Hinata son los que más exteriorizan los nerviosos y deseosos que están por jugar. A mí también me apetece, pero me parece innecesario hacer tantos aspavientos y rasgarte la voz para expresarlo. Donde realmente lo demuestras es en el juego.

Mientras me pongo la camiseta, mi mirada se desvía a dónde está Yamaguchi. Está colocando la suya entre sus brazos para ponérsela, por lo que tiene el torso desnudo. Sus pecas y lunares invaden el pecho, hombros y parte de los brazos. Me estoy bajando la camiseta, mientras sigo observándolo disimuladamente, cuando justo él levanta la mirada y la desliza hacia mí, cruzándose entre ellas. Ambos nos quedamos unos segundos fijándonos el uno en el otro, lo justo para percibir que mi respiración se agita un poco más de lo normal y giro el rostro hacia la taquilla. ¿Acabo de percibir que el mundo acaba de detenerse y estábamos los dos solos o es cosa mía? Ennoshita se da la vuelta, ya vestido con la ropa para jugar, y se planta en medio de los vestuarios. Todos, unos al instante y otros demorándose un poco, le observamos y aquellos que están hablando se callan, esperando a las palabras que nos va a dedicar. Nos colocamos en un corro alrededor del capitán y algunos sonríen, entusiasmados, mientras otros no paran de moverse ansiosos por comenzar a jugar.

— Antes de empezar, me gustaría pediros que deis todo lo que tengáis en estos partidos, como si fuesen los Nacionales. Tenemos que mejorar y aprovechar esta oportunidad que nos han dado, ¿entendido? – todos asentimos y damos un grito de ánimo, mientras extendemos la mano al centro, una sobre la otra, descendemos los brazos y los elevamos al techo, para apoyarnos entre nosotros y darnos energía. Este tipo de cosas me dan vergüenza ajena pero no quiero negarme, ya que la primera vez que lo hice Ennoshita me puso tal cara de terror que tuve pesadillas durante un mes. Se nota que ha aprendido bien de Daichi, el anterior capitán. Esta sería nuestra primera concentración en Tokio sin ellos tres. Aunque no lo dijésemos, realmente los echábamos de menos y en falta. No era lo mismo sin ellos.

Salimos del vestuario y nos acercamos a uno de los gimnasios. Las redes y toda la parafernalia están montadas, por lo que solamente nos unimos a los estiramientos con los demás equipos que han llegado antes que nosotros. Tras varios minutos de haber calentado bien, comenzamos los partidos. Al igual que en la anterior concentración, aquellos que pierdan, todo el equipo tendrá como castigo hacer lanzamientos sobre el suelo para mejorar los recibimientos. Los entrenadores han realizado un sorteo y preparado los partidos, para que todos juguemos contra todos. Nos colocamos en la cancha que nos toca y después de algunas palabras por parte del entrenador Ukai, nos disponemos en la rotación y comenzamos a jugar contra uno de los equipos.

El resto del día pasa sin muchos incidentes. Este año tenemos más suerte y experiencia y no perdemos tantos partidos como el año pasado. De hecho, solamente tenemos que cumplir el castigo unas cuatro veces y después de lo que tuvimos que pasar en la anterior concentración pues es pan comido. Cuando terminamos de jugar todos los partidos planeados para ese día, ya anochece en el exterior. Si no fuese por las luces fluorescentes del techo que iluminan el gimnasio, estaríamos a oscuras. Los entrenadores, conociéndonos, nos piden que no nos excedamos entrenando, que ya hemos tenido bastante por hoy. Sin embargo, la mayoría de nosotros nos quedamos para practicar remates, bloqueos o recepciones. Una mano toca mi hombro y giro mi rostro, encontrándome a Yamaguchi detrás de mí. Éste me mira y se lleva una mano a la boca, para retirársela rápidamente y me sonríe. De nuevo, esa sonrisa que podría iluminar ciudades. Me doy la vuelta y apoyo una de mis manos en mi cadera.

— Dime.

— Eh, bueno, Tsukki… te quería preguntar si… — observo que sus ojos se desvían hacia la derecha y dirijo la mía hacia donde está mirando. Hinata nos observa y juraría que está haciéndole algún gesto a Yamaguchi, pero cambia tan rápido la postura para disimular que no sé exactamente que es. Me pregunto que se llevan entre manos estos dos… Espero que no estén planeando una broma.

— ¿El qué? – nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar y Yamaguchi junta los dedos de sus manos, entrelazándolos entre ellos.

— Nada, solo si te gustaría practicar tu defensa con mis saques. Me gustaría hacer unos cuantos y necesito a alguien que me pase la pelota al otro lado de la red y pensé que de paso pues podías mejorar tus recibimientos. – su tono suena tan tranquilo de repente, que me pilla de improvisto porque me cuesta verlo hablar tan seguro de sí mismo. Aunque dura poco, porque vuelve a tartamudear y desviar la mirada. — Claro, s-si tú quieres… que a lo mejor pensabas jugar con Lev o Akaashi…

— Jugaré contigo. No tenía planeado estar con nadie. Tampoco pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, pero para veinte o treinta saques puedo ayudarte. – Yamaguchi vuelve a clavar sus ojos en mí y percibo un brillo en ellos, ilusionado, y provoca que sea yo el que eleve un poco el rostro y tenga que apartar durante unos segundos mi mirada de la de él. ¿Cómo puede ponerse así de contento solo por decirle que voy a practicar con él? Aunque me gusta verle poner esos ojos y esa cara por mí. Tampoco me cuesta nada hacerle ese favor.

— ¿En serio lo harás? ¡Muchas gracias, Tsukki! – no puedo evitar ruborizarme un poco por su intensidad y le quito importancia, porque realmente es una tontería. O eso quiero hacerme creer.

Nos disponemos en la cancha y mientras Yamaguchi coge algún balón libre, yo me coloco al otro lado de la red y preparo mi postura para defender ese lado de la pista. A nuestro lado, están Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka y Nishinoya practicando y hablando con Lev y Yamamoto, junto con algunos de primero. Sin embargo, no nos molestan porque con tener una parte de la cancha es suficiente para practicar los saques de Yamaguchi. Al final, nos quedamos hora y media practicando su saque y mis recibimientos y decido que es hora de irme. Yamaguchi levanta el balón y hace su último saque flotante que se dirige a donde estoy. Pienso que voy a ser capaz de recibirlo, cuando éste cambia la trayectoria del balón y voltea hacia la derecha, pillándome de sorpresa, e impacta contra el suelo. El balón rueda y da contra la pared. Siento una pizca de orgullo hacia él y como ha mejorado tanto sus saques en solamente un año. Miro el balón y luego a Yamaguchi y estiro un poco mis hombros porque los siento cargados, mientras me acerco a la red y la entrelazo entre mis dedos.

— Bueno, si no te importa me voy a ir ya… estoy cansado. – el chico también se ha acercado a la red y está enfrente de mí, mirándome.

— Sí, no te preocupes, Tsukki. Yo creo que me quedaré un rato más. – no puedo evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado de que no quiera recogerse conmigo, pero no lo culpo. Realmente, se toma muy en serio su entrenamiento. Más que yo.

Le sonrío levemente y recojo el balón antes de irme para devolvérselo. No me preocupa dejarle solo, porque estoy seguro que alguno de los otros que están allí le ayudarán para seguir practicando otro rato más. Yo, de momento, estoy molido porque no me gusta tirarme horas seguidas entrenando físicamente. Me cambio las zapatillas profesionales a unas de deportes normales y salgo del gimnasio. No llevo dado ni dos pasos cuando una voz muy familiar grita mi nombre. Me doy levemente la vuelta y me encuentro a Yamaguchi en el umbral de la puerta del gimnasio. Una de sus manos está apoyada en la pared y sus ojos están clavados en mí. Por un momento, siento que el mundo se detiene de nuevo ante el cruce de su mirada y la mía, y observo que las comisuras de sus labios se tuercen poco a poco hasta mostrarme esa sonrisa. La sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Sus pecas se distribuyen ligeramente de otra forma como si fuesen estrellas. Al igual que las que nos iluminan.

— Buenas noches, Tsukki. Que descanses.— y tras estas palabras vuelve a entrar en el gimnasio dejándome allí plantado y noto como el mundo ha vuelto a ponerse en funcionamiento.

Me cuesta volver a la vida tras esto pero cuando reacciono, suspiro intentando liberar cualquier emoción y voy al vestuario. Después de darme una ducha y retirarme el sudor y la suciedad de todo el día, me cambio de nuevo al uniforme ya que el pijama lo tengo en la habitación. Después, me dirijo a las instalaciones donde me encuentro con Kenma y algunos más de Nekoma y Fukurodani y me quedo un rato hablando con ellos hasta que decido que es hora de irme a dormir. Me voy a la habitación, donde algunos de mis compañeros de Karasuno están ya dormidos en sus respectivos futones. Antes de meterme en el futón, observo que el que está a mi lado, que pertenece a Yamaguchi, está vacío. Suspiro y me meto en el mío, mientras pienso que no debería excederse tanto practicando si mañana nos esperan mil partidos más, por lo que no estaría mal que descansase un poco. Me sentiría más en calma saber que está a mi lado durmiendo. Mis ojos no tardan en vencer frente al sueño y me quedo dormido al cabo de unos minutos, debido al cansancio y machaque de todo el día.


	7. ¡VIAJE A TOKIO! (Parte II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata ayuda a Yamaguchi hurdiendo un plan para crear un ambiente que propicie de nuevo una cierta intimidad entre él y Tsukishima para que pueda dar lugar a que Yamaguchi se confiese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi vuelve a ser el narrador de este capítulo.
> 
> Sé que llevo dos meses sin actualizar y os pido perdón. Estoy muy liada y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, pero como os dije no pienso abandonar este proyecto porque me está gustando mucho escribirlo. Aun así, intentaré actualizar más pronto la próxima vez. ¡Lo siento!
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por los kudos y comentarios a quienes los hayáis hecho, se agradece muchísimo tener ese feedback y saber que os gusta <3.

—¿Funcionó o no?

Levanto la vista del césped donde estamos sentados durante el tiempo muerto que usamos como descanso tras jugar cinco partidos seguidos. Hinata, que está apoyado en una barandilla, balancea sus pies de un lado a otro, sin apartar la vista de los demás que, aunque no están muy lejos de nosotros, tampoco están tan cerca para poder oír nuestra conversación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – lanzo las briznas de hierba que he arrancado y estas se ven impulsadas por la brisa, desplazándolas por el aire unos metros hasta los pies de Tanaka que está a unos diez metros de mí.

— ¡Mi consejo! Vi que ayer me hiciste caso y te fuiste corriendo detrás de él cuando se iba a ir a los dormitorios. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Funcionó?... no me digas, ¡¿OS BESÁSTEIS?! - mis ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas al escuchar la palabra beso y me entra la tos por la vergüenza.

—¡Baja la voz! - mis ojos se agudizan para observar a mi alrededor, esperando que nadie le haya escuchado. Afortunadamente, todos están a lo suyo hablando sobre videojuegos y películas y no están pendientes de nuestra conversación. — N-no pasó nada.

Hinata pone los ojos en blanco y suspira. Ahora es su cuerpo el que se balancea para coger impulso y da una vuelta a la barandilla sin caerse. Siempre he fascinado la consciencia y facilidad que tiene para manejar y controlar su propio cuerpo. Me encojo de hombros ante su reacción y ahora soy yo el que suspiro.

—¿Qué? ¡Ya te he dicho que me pongo muy nervioso! Y, además, Tsukki es muy patoso para estas cosas… a menos que ocurra un milagro no se dará cuenta de que… — miro hacia atrás, en especial a Tsukki, para vigilar que no me escucha y bajo la voz a un susurro casi imperceptible. – …me gusta.

—Nunca pensé que me admitirías que te gusta la jirafa con todas las letras…¡¡Ese es el camino, Yama!! – da un salto y sus pies se precipitan sobre el césped e inclina su pequeño torso hacia mí, para que solo yo pueda oírle. – Ahora, tu maestro, es decir, yo, te voy a seguir enseñando las artes del amor y como conquistar a tu enamorado, tal y como yo hice.

—¿Qué tú hiciste… qué? –ambos nos sobresaltamos y miramos a la derecha, donde está Kageyama con los brazos cruzados y una de sus cejas alzada, esperando una respuesta. — ¿No me has oído?

—K-kageyama, bueno, yo…

—¿Conquistarme tú a mí? ¿Pero tú qué vas contando por ahí? Ven, que vamos a tener un par de palabras… — el moreno agarra de la camiseta a Hinata y se lo lleva durante un rato hasta que desaparecen de mi vista.

Pienso en levantarme para sociabilizar con los demás, con una sonrisa en mi boca por los dos idiotas de Kageyama y Hinata. No tenía que ser muy listo para saber lo que iban a hacer. Besarse, quizás. Noto como mi cara arde porque no puedo evitar imaginarme haciendo lo mismo con Tsukki aunque intento desvanecer ese pensamiento porque, de momento, es algo imposible que ocurra. Conociéndole desde hace años, sé que es un poco lento para relacionarse con los demás y más aún para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, si es que siente algo por mí. Hinata me juraba y perjuraba con una mano en su pecho que él no tenía dudas de que, palabras textuales, estaba loquito por mis huesos. Yo, discrepaba. A expensas de ciertas situaciones que tuvimos incómodas, como el de las taquillas o la conversación camino a casa del mismo día, que sí que me hacen dudar en que puede ser que sí que le guste, por lo demás, me trata como siempre. Como su mejor amigo. Por mi parte, desde ese día ya empecé a ser consciente de mis sentimientos y durante la semana anterior a la concentración fui percatándome de lo que sentía por él. En un intento desesperado y al no tener ni un mínimo de experiencia en estos asuntos, me vi obligado a comentarlo con Hinata, ya que él está saliendo en secreto con Kageyama, para que me diese consejos y me ayudase a hacerme notar y que Tsukki se fijase en mí.

Hago el amago de levantarme del césped, cuando una persona muy familiar se deja caer a mi lado, resoplando. Ladeo el rostro y veo a Tsukki al lado mía. Desde que soy consciente de que me gusta, me pongo aún más nervioso de lo normal. Espero que esto se pase algún día porque no puedo evitar pensar que me va  acabar dando un infarto en cualquier momento. Inconscientemente, me llevo la mano a mi cabello y me lo aparto para atrás, aunque por inercia vuelva siempre a su estado natural, es decir, en lo que viene siendo sobre mi mejilla. Tsukki también me devuelve la mirada, por lo que la sostenemos durante un tiempo mientras le sonrío en un intento de desvanecer la intranquilidad de estar a su lado y no saber cómo actuar. Cuando está a mi lado es como si mi cerebro se formatease y solamente existiesen los datos básicos de como relacionarse con una persona pero en cuanto me saque un tema fuera de lo sustancial me quedo trabado.

—¿A qué hora fuiste al dormitorio? No te oí llegar. – desvía la mirada, como si la timidez le hubiese controlado y de un momento a otro le costase mantenerme la mirada. Aunque lo agradezco. De todas formas, su pregunta me pilla desprevenido, por lo que me cuesta recomponerme antes de contestar.

—Llegamos tarde. Estuvimos un par de horas más entrenando con los de Nekoma. Hinata hizo un remate chulísimo, creo que alguien lo grabó. Cuando me lo pasen, te lo enseño si quieres…

—Nada, da igual. La verdad es que no me interesa verlo, siendo sincero.

—Tú siempre tan agradable…

—Cállate, Yamaguchi. – siempre que me mandaba a callar, me acostumbraba a obedecerle por temor a molestarle, por lo que cierro la boca antes de contestarle y mis manos se deslizan por el césped buscando briznas de hierba para arrancar y juguetear con ellas entre mis dedos. — Lo siento. No debería decirte eso… ¿por qué me miras así? – vuelvo a evitarle la mirada, sorprendido por su reacción y preguntándome que cara le estaba poniendo al disculparse. Pero me resulta tan extraño que lo haga, que siempre me pilla desprevenido las pocas veces que lo hace.

—Nada, solo me sorprendió la disculpa. Nada más. – recojo una brizna del césped que he conseguido cortar y comienzo a rodearla en uno de mis dedos e intento hacer un pequeño nudo con ella, aunque realmente no estoy echando cuenta a lo que estoy haciendo porque estoy distraído. Las dos manos enormes de Tsukki aparecen en escena e inesperadamente es él quien me lo anuda con delicadeza.

—Parece un anillo. – lo que para él resulta un comentario sin importancia e incluso jocoso, en mi cuerpo es como si se hubiese producido un terremoto que me zarandease por dentro. Noto mucha calor y ganas de irme corriendo a soltar la respiración que llevo segundos aguantando, sin saber cómo gestionar esto. — Es broma. Además, aquí en Japón no podríamos casarnos. – trago saliva y vuelvo a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, y decido que es el mejor momento para levantarme e irme, porque no quiero que me vea así de alterado por esa tontería aunque para mí no lo sea. Por suerte no necesito poner ninguna excusa porque Ukai nos está llamando para avisarnos que el tiempo muerto ha acabado.

 

Me paso el resto de los partidos jugando fatal y me terminan echando varias veces la bronca porque estoy distraído pensando en Tsukki. Me encantaría poder arrancarme el corazón y dejar los sentimientos a un lado cuando estoy jugando, pero soy incapaz de apartarlos, y más cuando se me juntan con los pensamientos intrusivos de que lo estoy haciendo mal y que no soy suficiente buen jugador en comparación con los demás. En uno de estos partidos, tras perder y no golpear de forma correcta algunos recibimientos y, por consiguiente, perder varios puntos por mi culpa, Ukai decide retirarme al banquillo y que uno de primero salga en mi lugar. Este tipo de situaciones me frustran, porque me costó mucho ganarme este año el poder jugar de manera regular y dejar de ser un suplente para que mis pensamientos me saboteen y me desconcentren. Dejo caer mi cuerpo como si fuese un objeto inerte sobre el banquillo y Ukai me da un par de palmadas en la espalda para animarme.

—No te preocupes, descansa un poco y en el siguiente jugarás mejor.

Solamente asiento y dejo caer mi vista hacia el suelo, mientras el entrenador me coloca una toalla encima de la cabeza para que me seque el sudor. No me doy cuenta de que el partido ha terminado hasta que los de Karasuno gritan de júbilo por haberse librado de hacer lanzaderas sobre el suelo, que es el castigo pertinente si tu equipo pierde. Levanto levemente la cabeza pero me interrumpe una mano enorme sobre mi cabeza, que me da una ligera caricia con sus dedos y la aparta a los segundos. No hace falta que mire hacia arriba para saber de quién es.

—Te espero en las máquinas expendedoras de afuera. – no me da tiempo a responderle y ni siquiera a asentir con la cabeza cuando Tsukki se va directo hacia la puerta del gimnasio y no desvío la mirada hasta que no le pierdo de vista.

Me levanto del banquillo, dejo la toalla y salgo del gimnasio con paso decidido. Estoy más calmado y seguramente gracias a que Ukai decidió sacarme del partido para que enfriase mi cabeza. Estoy terminando de atarme los cordones de las zapatillas, que están medio desatados, y voy a ir hacia las máquinas expendedoras, que se sitúan en otro de los gimnasios, cuando alguien me chista y susurra mi nombre. Miro extrañado hacia a los lados hasta que diviso una cabecita detrás de una de las columnas y su pelo pelirrojo delata quien es él que me está llamando. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, Hinata me hace un gesto para que vaya a la columna.

—Yama, ven. – aligero el paso y el pelirrojo me coge de la muñeca y me estampa contra la columna, para que nadie me vea. Me siento como en una película de acción en la que debemos estar escondidos porque estamos guardando un secreto o espiando a otra persona.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – me recoloco la camiseta que se me ha movido como si tuviese vida propia. Aunque más bien es culpa de Hinata por haberme agarrado con fuerza antes de empujarme contra la columna para que no nos vea nadie.

—Tengo un plan para ayudarte con Tsukki. Kageyama le está distrayendo ahora mismo haciéndole de rabiar ya que es nuestra especialidad, mientras hablo contigo. ¿Qué te ha dicho antes de dejar el gimnasio? – enarco una ceja y cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y suspiro.

—Que nos veamos en las máquinas expendedoras. Supongo que las que están en el otro gimnasio. ¿Pero de qué plan hablas?

La cara de Hinata se ensombrece y muestra una sonrisa picaresca y burlona. A este chico nunca se le ocurre nada bueno y siento algo de miedo respecto al supuesto plan que tiene en mente. El pelirrojo se acerca a mí y pasa uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia él para hablarme cerca del oído.

—El otro día cuando entramos Kageyama y yo en el cuarto del club os interrumpimos, ¿verdad? – mis ojos se salen de sus órbitas y abro mi boca queriendo contestar, pero solo me sale un balbuceo sin nada claro.

—N-no estábamos…

—No, a ver, no digo que estuvieseis haciendo nada, está claro que no. – siento como si alguien me acabase de apuñalar por la espalda y mi confianza sobre mí mismo se tambalease.

—Perdona por no ser tan avispado como tú… — susurro para mí mismo, pero Hinata me pone un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme.

—Por eso, como soy una mente maestra, cállate y espera que te diga mi plan infalible. Hoy sí que sí os besáis.

—Quién ha dicho que quiera besarle o algo así… — Hinata me lanza una mirada acusadora y ladeo la cabeza, asintiendo. — bueno, quizás un poco sí.

—Bien, si no me interrumpes más te contaré mi plan. Lo que iba diciendo sobre ese día… al estar solos y gracias al ambiente que se creó tuvisteis un breve acercamiento, ¿no? Tienes que volver a repetirlo para que se dé una situación que propicie que os declaréis. ¿Me vas pillando, verdad?

— Hinata, no soy yo quien suspende todas las asignaturas…

— Ya, ya lo sé. Pero en estos temas, perdóname que tenga más luces que tú…ya que… ya sabes.

—Sí, tú y Kageyama… ya lo pillo. No hace falta que estés restregándolo todo el tiempo tu éxito en el amor.

— Pues el otro día me regaló un montón de dulces y acabé tan empachado que tuvo que llamar a sus padres para que me acercasen a mi casa.  No es tan duro como parece…

—¿Estamos hablando de tu relación o de mi futura relación?

—Ah, sí, perdona. Además, no queda mucho tiempo. Lo dicho… — se queda mirando a un punto muerto y me devuelve la mirada algo perdido. — ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

—Que tengo que conseguir que acabemos solos y crear un ambiente parecido al día de las taquillas. – me sonrojo levemente porque siempre que recuerdo ese momento mi cuerpo se tambalea como una baraja de naipes.

—Ajá, sí, eso era. Bien, para conseguirlo he pensado que tienes que llegar antes a las máquinas expendedoras y pillar tú las bebidas antes que él. De ese modo, si mueves su refresco, cuando vaya a abrirlo para beberlo saldrá toda la espuma y acabará manchándose. Y dirás, ¿para qué quiero yo mancharle? Pues, porque así… ¡tendréis que ir a los vestuarios! Y a estas horas dudo que haya nadie del equipo así que estaréis solos.

Mantenemos la mirada en silencio, yo con la cara desencajada y Hinata ilusionado por lo que él cree que es su idea maestra que lo va a solucionar todo.

—¿Tú eres tonto?

—¡¡Oye!! ¡Ya te ayudo más de lo que tú haces!

—Perdona, pero ese plan hace aguas por todas partes. Por ejemplo, puede llegar Tsukki antes…

—Ya está Kageyama haciéndole de rabiar y distrayéndole, te lo he dicho antes.

—Bueno, pero al mancharse podría enfadarse conmigo y pensar que ha sido una broma.

—¡Tio, pues dices como excusa que la máquina está medio rota y que la lata ha dado vueltas dentro antes de salir! Yama, no puedes poner tantas trabas, estás muy negativo.

—Es que… no lo veo…

—Venga, venga… ¿a ti se te ocurre algo mejor? – niego con la cabeza, mientras Hinata me obliga a acompañarle y salimos de detrás de la columna. — pues ya está, ahora mismo es tu mejor plan para acercaros un poco y tener intimidad.

—En ese sentido, sí que tienes un punto…

—Ea, pues vamos… — deja mis hombros libres y me da un leve empujón por la espalda para que camine hacia delante. — date prisa y ve, que no sé cuánto tiempo podrá Kageyama retener a la jirafa. ¡Vamos!

Asiento y aunque no estoy muy confiado con este plan y más sabiendo de que mente procede, decido hacerle caso (ya que no se me ocurre nada mejor) para conseguir algo de intimidad con Tsukki. Recorro el patio hacia el otro gimnasio hasta las máquinas expendedoras y tengo suerte de que no ha llegado aún. Saco un par de monedas del bolsillo y elijo un refresco de cola con cafeína, para que explote bien la espuma, y un té frío para mí. Mis manos tiemblan cuando comienzo a mover con ímpetu la lata de cola. Solamente pienso en que esto va a salir fatal, que es un plan de Hinata y que todo lo que sale de su cabecita pelirroja suele acabar en desastre. ¿Cómo me he dejado meter en este lío?

—Yamaguchi, estás aquí. – noto que su voz suena ahogada, como si hubiese llegado corriendo y aparece por detrás de mí.

— ¡Sí! – se coloca enfrente y mira la máquina expendedora con su rostro calmado, aunque su ceja delata que está buscando la opción más deseable y refrescante para beber. — Has tardado mucho, ¿no?

— Ah, sí. Uno de los idiotas me ha pillado por banda y ha empezado a hablarme de gilipolleces como que qué me han parecido las estrellas de anoche.

— Un buen tema de conversación, se puede sacar mucho de ahí. – le contesto y me percato de que Tsukki está sacando algunas monedas de su bolsillo para pillar algún refresco. — ¡Espera! Ya te cogí una lata. – le lanzo el refresco de cola e inconscientemente doy un par de pasos para atrás, esperando que no reviente al caer la lata sobre las manos de Tsukki que la coge al vuelo. Afortunadamente, no ocurre ninguna explosión.

—¿Cola? No me gusta la cola. Pásame el té. – me vuelve a pasar la lata de cola y con dificultad la cojo con la mano libre.

—¿Eeh? Pero he pillado el té para mí, la cola es para ti. – lanzo de nuevo la cola a sus manos.

—Que he dicho que no quiero cola. Quiero el té. – se repite el proceso y comienzo a sentir que ambos se nos está hinchando la vena, por no decir otra cosa.

—¡QUE COJAS LA COLA, COJONES! – me percato de que he gritado y me disculpo. – No seas desagradecido que te la he comprado con todo mi amor.

—Pero, ¿qué somos novios y no me he enterado?

—E-estúpido. Toma tu cola. – me acerco a él y sin mirarle a la cara le extiendo la lata de cola, pero él la evita y me roba la lata de té.

—Gracias. – el refresco suelta un chasquido al girar la lengüeta y Tsukki le da un sorbo al té frío, para que no se la pueda quitar. – No deberías jugar conmigo, si sabes que vas a perder.

No estoy escuchando porque siento que me estoy cayendo por un precipicio y no hay nadie que me esté sosteniendo. Bueno, quizás peco de dramático pero mis ojos están fijos en la lata de cola que sostengo entre mis manos y me doy cuenta de lo que va a suceder si la abro. La crónica de una explosión anunciada. Miro hacia los lados para ver si hay alguna papelera para tirarla y excusarme en que no me apetece tomarla y comprarme otra cosa, pero como mi vida es un desastre y me ha mirado un tuerto, no encuentro ninguna. ¡¿Pero a quién se le ocurre no poner una papelera cerca de las máquinas expendedoras?!

—¿No vas a beber? Si te encanta la cola… como no te la tomes ya, se te va a calentar con este calor infernal.

—Ah, sí, sí, es que me gusta enfriarme las manos con ella cuando recién sale de la máquina. – se me acaban las excusas y no sé qué decir o hacer más para evitar que ocurra el desafortunado encuentro entre la explosión de cola y mi persona.

Tsukki le da el quinto sorbo a su lata y enarca sus cejas, mirándome, alentándome para que beba. No tengo más remedio que abrirla. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar como un loco y como si hubiese ocurrido una maratón. El resto del mundo ha desaparecido y solo quedamos la lata y yo. Mis dedos se tornan alrededor de la lengüeta y los dos segundos que tardo en desplazarla hacia el otro lado, se me hacen eternos. La muevo lentamente con cuidado y rezando porque no explote sobre mi cara y mi camiseta. La lengüeta llega a su tope dando lugar a ese sonoro y característico chasquido que te avisa que la lata está abierta. Me quedo mirando la lata con atención, esperando que salga la espuma pero no sale nada. Suspiro de alivio, notando como mi cuerpo se destensa por completo y Tsukki me mira extrañado. Sin embargo, cuando voy a cruzar mi mirada con él, siento que mis zapatillas están húmedas y mis ojos vuelven a la lata para encontrarse con que está empezando a salir un montón de espuma de la boquilla, manchando mis zapatillas. La lata coge impulso, la muy graciosa, y termina de explotar repartiendo cola sobre mi cara y mi ropa, dejándome totalmente empapado y medio ahogado quedándose la lata completamente vacía. Las carcajadas de Tsukki llaman mi atención y gruño, haciéndole saber que a mí no me hace ninguna gracia.

—¡Si tenías tanta sed podrías haberlo dicho y te compro cinco latas! – se lleva las manos a su estómago y se retuerce de la risa, señalándome todo el rato.

—Ja…ja… que gracioso.

—Por eso estabas tan obcecado en que cogiese la lata de cola, ¿no?

Mi cara se pone blanca, más si se puede, y me pongo en tensión. ¿No me habrá pillado, verdad? La lata se me escurre de los dedos al tenerlos mojados y se precipita sobre el suelo, cayendo algunas gotas de cola que quedaban en el interior sobre la camisa de Tsukki. Si las miradas matasen, habría caído redondo en el suelo.

—L-lo siento, Tsukki. No pretendía… pero no te queda tan mal ese estampado. – ambos nos miramos con complicidad y nos empezamos a reír al unísono sin parar durante unos minutos.

—Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos y lavar esto antes de que no se puedan quitar las manchas… — contesta Tsukki, a lo que yo asiento. Internamente, agradezco a Hinata por su plan porque no ha salido tan mal. Quizás deba empezar a tener un poco más de fe en él.

Tsukki me pasa su lata de té cuando paso por su lado, al comenzar a andar hacia los vestuarios y me hace un gesto para que la coja.

—Estarás sediento… coge, anda.

—Gracias. – me la llevo a los labios y le doy un sorbo y aprecio que el rubio se queda mirándome fijamente y desvía la mirada hacia otro lado. Este tipo de acciones son las que me hacen dudar y no sé si las hace porque está nervioso o porque está en su mundo. Le golpeo el hombro con la lata y la recoge de mi mano para terminársela de beber, dejándola caer en una papelera provocando un sonido metálico del plástico contra ella. Aprovecho y tiro la de cola, vacía y desperdiciada sobre mi camiseta, en la papelera como él. Tenemos que dar ejemplo.

—¿Estás bien? A ver si vas a pillar un resfriado… estás totalmente mojado. – me dice, tras unos minutos en silencio estando a unos metros para llegar a los vestuarios.

— No te preocupes Tsukki, de hecho, estoy más apurado por tu camiseta.

—¿Por esto? – señala las cuatro manchas de cola de su camiseta y se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia. – No es nada que no se quite con un lavado.

Nos sonreímos y volvemos a quedarnos en silencio hasta que nos plantamos en los vestuarios. Abro la puerta mientras rezo que no haya nadie y, afortunadamente, está vacío. Hay algunas prendas desordenadas sobre un banquillo de madera que se encuentra enfrente de las taquillas. Tsukki cierra la puerta y nos quedamos en un silencio total pero que no me intimida. Lo que sí me pone nervioso y que percibo al aumentar el ritmo de mis pulsaciones, es que soy consciente, otra vez, de que estamos completamente solos. En un lugar cerrado. Donde no podemos huir. A ver, no es que quiera huir y todo esto lo hemos planeado con este objetivo, pero una cosa es la teoría y otra la práctica, que da una sensación de vértigo. Tsukki se acerca a la taquilla, que le asignaron ayer al igual que a cada uno del equipo, y la abre donde en su interior puedo ver que tiene un par de cambios de ropa junto a una toalla y su neceser para cuando tengamos que darnos una ducha. Desliza sus manos por su camiseta, hasta llegar al extremo y se la quita. No puedo evitar quedarme pasmado fijándome en su espalda y omoplatos, lo que para mí son sinónimos de perfección y solo salgo de mi ensoñación cuando escucho mi nombre por segunda vez, que me obliga a mirarle a los ojos. En este mismo instante, seguramente podría freírse un huevo frito en mi cara.

 —Yamaguchi, ¿qué haces ahí parado? – termina de quitarse la camiseta y la tira sin cuidado, algo raro en él ya que es muy ordenado, y coge otra limpia para ponérsela.

Como su pregunta me espabila y no puedo seguir quedándome embobado observándole porque sería raro, me acerco a mi taquilla para coger la toalla porque necesito una ducha ya que estoy totalmente pegajoso y mojado del refresco de cola que reventó entera sobre mí. Menudas ideas de bombero se le ocurren a mi amigo. Desafortunadamente, no hay ninguna toalla en mi taquilla.

—Oh.

—¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta Tsukki, extrañado por el sonido de sorpresa que se me ha escapado en voz alta.

—Se me ha olvidado la toalla en mi bolsa en la habitación. Iré a por ella. – cierro la taquilla y justo cuando procedo a darme la vuelta para salir del vestuario, una toalla beis aterriza sobre mi cara.

—Ten, coge la mía.

—G-gracias, Tsukki. – me la aparto de la cara y me dirijo a la ducha.

 

Aprovecho para deleitarme bajo el agua caliente de una de las duchas para relajarme y quitarme el rastro de gaseosa que aún permanece sobre mi pelo. Termino, coloco la toalla alrededor de mi cintura después de secarme un poco y vuelvo al vestuario que está en la sala contigua. Mi yo desilusionado y pesimista piensa que Tsukki se habrá marchado hace rato, porque no tenía ningún motivo para esperarme allí, así que me sorprendo cuando me lo encuentro sentado en el banquillo mirando al techo. Carraspeo para llamar su atención, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, y baja el rostro para clavar sus ojos en mí.

—No hacía falta que me esperases… seguramente estén los demás jugando a hacer sentadillas por allí. Seguro que te has aburrido… — le digo mientras llego hasta mi taquilla para sacar mi ropa interior.

—No me he aburrido. He estado pensando. – me gustaría preguntarme acerca de lo que ha estado dándole vueltas pero me percato que si quiero vestirme antes tengo que quitarme la toalla. Y quedarme desnudo. Escondo la cara dentro de mi taquilla disimulando, como si estuviese buscando alguna cosa, porque no quiero que me vea rojo como una estufa. Lo peor, Tsukki no es la primera vez que me ha visto desnudo, porque nos hemos cambiado mil veces juntos en el vestuario y de pequeños hasta nos hemos bañado alguna vez juntos. Pero antes era diferente. Antes no sentía nada más allá de amistad. Bueno, que yo supiese o fuese consciente. Vuelvo a carraspear, porque sé que Tsukki sigue observándome aunque no diga nada.

—P-perdona, ¿podrías mirar hacia las duchas? – mi voz suena temblorosa y aunque intento hacer que suene normal, sale mal.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay un fantasma? – desvía ligeramente la mirada hacia allí y pienso en usar ese momento improvisado de distracción para ponerme la ropa interior, pero a los dos segundos vuelve a mirarme. — Si no hay nada.

—N-no, no es eso. – miro hacia abajo, hacia la toalla y luego a él, esperando que pille la indirecta de que me da vergüenza cambiarme delante de él. Sin embargo, como esperaba porque para muchas cosas es listo pero para otras es estúpido y muy torpe, no lo pilla. Mira mi toalla y luego se señala a él mismo y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tienes agujetas del partido? ¿Quieres que te quite yo la toalla? Bueno, si no hay más remedio. – y hace el amago de ir a levantarse del banquillo, pero me da tiempo a gritar en alto consiguiendo que se detenga.

—¡¡NO!! ¡S-solo te decía que si te importa mirar hacia otro lado mientras me cambio!

—¿Ahora te pones pudoroso? Ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo desnudo. – Tsukki frunce el ceño levemente y se cruza de brazos, mientras suelta un suspiro. — Está bien, está bien. No hay quien te entienda últimamente…

Aprovecho que no me mira para quitarme la toalla y dejarla sobre el banquillo y me pongo la ropa interior. Estoy subiéndome los calzoncillos cuando un ruidito por parte de Tsukki llama mi atención para girarme y verle. Sus ojos están clavados en mí y me sonríe.

—¡También tienes pequitas en el culo!

—¡¡¡¡¡TSUKISHIMA!!!!!

—No te enfades, hombre, que se me había metido algo en el ojo y justo pues he mirado hacia aquí, no quería espiarte ni nada de eso.

—¡¡¡¡¡Imbécil!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Te dije que no me miraras!!!!!

—Ya está, mira… — apoya el rostro en una de sus manos y lo gira de nuevo hacia las duchas. — ¿Ves? Ya puedes estar tranquilo. No estoy espiando.

—Estúpido Tsukki…

—¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado?

—¿Eh? – me detengo con media pierna puesta en el hueco del pantalón.

—Has vuelto a llamarme Tsukki. – suelta una ligera risa cantarina, como si estuviese contento.

—Ya, como siempre, ¿no?

—Antes cuando has gritado enfadado me has llamado por mi nombre completo. – vuelve su rostro hacia mí de nuevo y clava su mirada en el mío. — No estoy acostumbrado a que lo hagas. Tampoco lo estoy a que te enfades.

—Pues quizás debería hacerlo más que te tengo muy consentido. – una sonrisa se alza en sus labios y asiente.

—Sí, quizás… pero me gusta ser consentido por ti. – su voz va disminuyendo su volumen hasta quedar en un susurro. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio sin saber si disimular que él no ha dicho eso y que yo no lo he escuchado, porque es muy vergonzoso.

Termino de vestirme con dificultad del nerviosismo que tengo encima y cierro la puerta de la taquilla de un portazo. Me doy la vuelta y Tsukki, con el rostro hacia el suelo como si estuviese observando que sus zapatos estuviesen correctamente atados, me hace un gesto con la mano en el banquillo para que me siente a su lado. Trago saliva y avanzo con paso aligerado, dejando caer el culo con brusquedad sobre el asiento. Estamos separados por un largo espacio que se interpone entre nosotros. Tsukki carraspea y ladea levemente el rostro, haciéndome una señal de que me acerque. Deslizo el culo por el banquillo, aproximándome dos centímetros, pero manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros. Sin embargo, mis acciones y mis pensamientos están en una lucha encarnizada. Pero, ¡¿qué estoy haciendo?! Estamos solos, tenemos intimidad, Tsukki quiere que me acerque… todo va rodado como el plan que había tramado con Hinata para declararme o hablar las cosas y aquí estoy, sin mover el puto culo y sin ponerme a su lado donde pueda darme su respiración en la cara. Mi pulso está tan acelerado y me siento como si fuese a saltar un acantilado y mi cuerpo no estuviese preparado para ello. Vuelvo a tragar saliva y cierro los ojos, esperando que me de las agallas necesarias para levantarme y sentarme cerca de él. Sin embargo, como siempre, es Tsukki quien tiene la iniciativa y, tras suspirar, desliza su cuerpo por el banquillo hasta estar a milímetros de mí. No sé para qué me he duchado antes, si estoy sudando como un cerdo y más que cuando juego un partido.

—¿P-pasa algo? –pregunto.

—¿Eh? N-no.

—A-ah… es que como estás aquí tan cerca… — ¡¡¡¡¡pero qué narices estoy diciendo, si es lo que deseaba!!!!

—Bueno, si quieres me levanto y me voy. – Tsukki frunce el ceño, algo enojado y hace el amago de incorporarse e irse, pero le agarro de la manga.

—N-no, perdona, no quise decir eso. – se vuelve a sentar a mi lado, pero seguimos en silencio y ninguno de los dos hace algún intento por romperlo. La tensión que existe en la sala podía ahogarnos o partirnos en dos. No estaba muy seguro. Solo que como siguiésemos así, no sabía si iba a poder aguantarme las ganas de gritar y revolcarme por el suelo.

Tsukki se acomoda y dejar caer el torso un poco hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos sobre el banquillo y dejando el peso sobre ellas. Sus ojos se giran levemente y se clavan en mí, deslizándose ligeramente por mi rostro hasta detenerse en mis labios. Me viene un dejavú del día de las taquillas y sé que este es mi momento para dar el paso. Ahora o nunca. No sé cuántas veces he tragado saliva desde que estamos en los vestuarios, pero siento la boca sequísima como si estuviese degustando un zapato hecho de cuero. Inconscientemente, humedezco mis labios y percibo cierta tensión en el cuerpo de Tsukki, que sigue observándome.

—¿Estás mejor? – su pregunta me pilla de imprevisto y enarco una deja, extrañado.

— Sí, ¿por?

—Te preguntaba porque en el partido no estuviste muy fino y por si te molestó que Ukai te sacase.

—No me molestó porque por mi culpa estábamos perdiendo. Cuando no estamos dándolo todo, siempre es mejor refrescarnos y salir un tiempo para mantener la mente a ralla y volver después con las pilas recargadas. – sonrío y nuestras miradas se cruzan durante un tiempo. Las comisuras del labio de Tsukki se tuercen levemente, dándome una sonrisa dulce y siento que he vuelto a ruborizarme, porque no estoy acostumbrado.

De repente, siento que algo acaricia mi mano y desvío mi mirada hacia ella para encontrarme los dedos de Tsukki sobre ella, tocándola. Siento que mi cerebro, como si fuese un ordenador, no computa que me esté acariciando sin motivo alguno y que me cuesta recordar cómo se respira. Mis dedos se relevan de las órdenes de mi cerebro y corresponden a los del rubio, tocándolos levemente.

—Te quitaste el anillo… — susurra Tsukki, que observa como nuestras manos se acarician y no sé si de verdad le ha molestado por la expresión de desilusión que parece sombrear su rostro.

—No me lo quité, se habrá desenrollado cuando estuvimos jugando o en la ducha… lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Siempre te puedo poner otro, cinco o diez mil.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio con nuestras manos unidas y espero que no note que mi respiración está algo agitada. No puedo evitar mirarle a los labios y desear besarlos. Mi cuerpo y el de Tsukki, inconscientemente, se van aproximando más y más, con lentitud, hasta quedar pegados hombro con hombro. Puedo escuchar que la respiración del rubio también está desacompasada y más fuerte de lo normal, como si le costase mantenerla de forma natural. No le culpo, porque sé que la mía está igual o peor porque estoy nervioso y mi cuerpo tiembla levemente. Nuestros rostros se ladean ligeramente quedando enfrente uno al lado del otro, y siento que su cuerpo irradia mucho calor, pudiendo eclipsarme en cualquier momento a otro. Mi mano, que se ha vuelto independiente y ha decidido emanciparse de mi cuerpo, se alza y se posa en la mejilla de Tsukki, que me mira extrañado por un par de segundos para acto seguido dulcificar su mirada. Nuestros ojos están fijos en los labios del otro, y éstos están dispuestos a comerse el uno al otro. No sé cómo, realmente estoy sorprendido de esta extraña iniciativa que me ha surgido de repente rompiendo todos mis esquemas, pero mi rostro se acerca al de Tsukki, pudiendo sentir su aliento sobre mi boca y nuestros labios están a punto de tocarse cuando la puerta de los vestuarios se abre con un estruendo. Nos separamos en lo que viene siendo en el segundo que tardan en abrir la puerta y en entrar los inoportunos. Tsukki se queda en el banquillo mientras yo, no sé cómo narices, acabo mirando a la pared cerca de la puerta a las duchas, a tres metros del rubio. Las personas que entran en los vestuarios, rompiendo todo nuestro momento y lo que hubiese sido MI PRIMER BESO o, mejor dicho, el segundo, no me sorprende saber quiénes son cuando nos saludan y mis instintos asesinos amenazan con salir a la superficie porque realmente no me puedo creer que lo hayan hecho POR SEGUNDA VEZ.

—Ah, perdonad chicos, veníamos a darnos una ducha antes de cenar. – nos comenta Hinata, mientras mira a Kageyama que está a su lado y se llevan una mano a la nuca, mirándome ambos después de manera arrepentida.

—Sin problema, está libre. – les contesta Tsukki, mientras yo cojo fuerzas y salgo del vestuario antes de que el instinto asesino se apodere de mi cuerpo y decida estrangular a los imbéciles.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tendrá varios capítulos porque estará contextualizado durante los años de preparatoria y universidad (habrá saltos en el tiempo más adelante). El primer capítulo comienza en el segundo año en Karasuno de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, y el último capítulo será siete años después. 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste! Tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolos, porque me encanta esta pareja.


End file.
